You, My Love
by othbaby08
Summary: Brooke and Nathan both have been hurt in the past, so when their friendship develops it is strictly platonic. Can they move past their pride and let their emotions take over? BRATHAN COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or the show!**

**Summary: Brooke had moved from Tree Hill her junior year of high school, losing touch with everyone. She has just graduated from NYU, and has a job in Tree Hill. She runs into the 'jerk' of Tree Hill, Nathan Scott. A friendship develops, and it soon becomes hard to fight those emotions threatening to take over.**

**Author's Note:** Here is my latest story! I have a lot of time to write now, so I hope to update a few times a week. Chapter One will be up tomorrow night. This is a Brathan story, for those who are wondering. I am a major Tyler Hilton fan, so most of the chapters will be named after his songs. The prologue is really short, I know. The chapters will be much longer. Please review! They are like my drugs. thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**

_You my love__  
Non existence seemed like  
Nothing my love  
And though I said I was scared to die  
The end seemed so much greater  
Then either side of the equator  
But you saved me  
God was there to pass me  
You my love_

**Prologue**

Twenty three year old Brooke Davis walked into her apartment, worn out. She was a fashion designer, and her boss had been on her ass all day. She just wanted to take a bath, and relax.

Brooke lived in New York City, New York, but she was moving to North Carolina the following week. Tree Hill, to be exact. It was early August, and Brooke had graduated from New York University in May. Her internship was through August, so Brooke was finishing it up. Then, it was back to Tree Hill. Even though she had spent her entire life complaining about the city, she couldn't help but admit that she loved it there. It was familiar, and comforting. She was starting her own business. It was going to be a small store, but she couldn't wait. It was going to have jewelry, accessories, clothes, anything a girl needs to look hot. She had a partner, Tricia Foster. Tricia was well into her thirties, but wanted someone young and hip to design the clothes for the store. That was where Brooke came in. They had decided to become partners.

Brooke had left Tree Hill during her junior year. Her father had gotten a new job in California, and as much as she tried, he made her move with him and her mother. Brooke never made very many friends there. She dated every now and then, just to stay on the scene. She missed her friends in Tree Hill so much. After graduating from high school, Brooke wanted as far away from California as possible. When she got into NYU, she decided there was no turning back. She still hasn't visited Tree Hill since she moved. She kept in touch with her friend, Peyton Sawyer, for a little while but soon that friendship fizzled out. At NYU, Brooke made new friends. She dated new guys, and had the time of her life during her four years there. When she saw Tricia's ad looking for a partner, she knew she couldn't say no.

The only thing about Brooke's life that wasn't doing great was her dating life. The only serious boyfriend she had ever had was Lucas Scott, and that went down the drain when he cheated on her for her friend Peyton. Then there was Rick Adams. He was her one month relationship in California. She never liked him very much, and they broke things off when his old girlfriend came back to town. Then, there was NYU. She had so many possibilities there, so many options. She didn't have a serious boyfriend the whole time. Each time she started to date a guy, either her feelings for him would change, or something would be wrong with him. She had a problem finding that special guy, the guy who should be 'the one.'

Brooke was looking forward to starting a new life in Tree Hill. Tricia was a sweetheart, and she may even reunite with a few of her old high school buddies. Having a boyfriend wasn't important to her at the moment. Because she was fresh out of college, she wanted to focus on being successful. Besides, its not like there were very many guys in Tree Hill, North Carolina that she would consider spending the rest of her life with. Get real.

* * *

_lyrics from Tyler Hilton's "You, My Love"_


	2. Rollin Home

**Disclaimer: I own no part of OTH or the characters! **

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter one, as promised. please continue reviewing!

_BRATHAN LOVER_ -I love Brathan too! I love reading fanfics for them.

_Ababy99_ - thanks, there are major brathan interactions coming up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Rollin Home**

One week later, Brooke was nicely settled in her new apartment. It was on the outskirts of town. All of her stuff was moved in, but most of it was not unpacked. She would get around to it, even though it may take a few months.

It was eight o'clock at night, and Brooke was _starved_. Although she had grown up in this town, things had changed in the last six or so years. She decided just to go down and walk along, seeing what all is still in tact.

She slipped her heels on and grabbed her purse. She drove and parked in downtown Tree Hill. She was window shopping when her eyes fell on a small corner store. The sign read "Karen's Café."

Brooke grinned. Finally, some familiarity. The café was owned by her ex-boyfriend's mother, Karen. But Brooke and Karen had always had a close relationship, even after she and Lucas broke up.

Brooke opened the door and walked into a warm, opening atmosphere. She sighed, remembering her many nights spent here with friends back in high school. She went and sat at the counter and it wasn't long before a dark haired woman came around the corner.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly, distractedly cleaning the counter with a rag.

"Karen!" Brooke exclaimed. Karen looked up. "Its me, Brooke."

Karen smiled, dropping her rag. She walked around the counter. "Brooke Davis! I never thought I'd see you again."

Brooke hugged her tightly. "I never thought I'd be back again. But here I am."

Karen walked back around the counter. "What do you want? Its on the house."

"Thank you. I'll take a cream cheese bagel." While Karen got it ready, Brooke mused, "You have really done this place up great."

"Oh, thank you. After Lucas went off to college, I had nothing else to do with my time. So the café went under renovation." She handed Brooke the plate. "Enough about me. Tell me how you have been, what you've been doing."

"Well, I graduated from NYU last May. I got a degree in fashion."

Karen was impressed. "Brooke, that's wonderful."

"Thanks. I worked my ass off for it. Anyways, I am partnering up with a woman I met, Tricia Foster."

"Oh, I adore Tricia. Her little store is across the street."

"Really? That's so cool. I am designing clothes for the store."

"Well, you are very fashion-savvy, so I am sure you will be extremely successful."

Brooke smiled. She was quiet for a moment, not sure she should ask the next question. "So, how is Lucas doing?"

Karen loved discussing her son. "He's great. He played college basketball at Alabama State, and graduated last year as well. He got a coaching degree, and will be the assistant coach at Tree Hill High this fall."

"That's great," Brooke said sincerely.

Karen nodded. "He met a girl at Alabama, Crystal Hunter. They have been dating for about two years now. They are so cute."

Brooke smiled. "I'm glad he found someone special."

Karen nudged her. "What about you? Have you found the one yet?"

Brooke laughed. "No, not even close. I was a party girl in high school, and also during my freshman year at college. My grades were barely passing, so I decided to get serious. I stopped partying, meaning I practically stopped dating."

"Well, maybe the one you are looking for is right here."

Brooke shook her head, grinning. "I don't think so. But its cool, you know?"

Another customer came in, and Karen excused herself for a few minutes. Brooke got up and walked around. In the back of the café, Karen had a bulletin board with tons of pictures of Lucas and his friends. Brooke was in a few of them, but the majority of them had him and Haley, Nathan, or Peyton. Then, there were at least ten with him and another girl. Brooke assumed that was Crystal.

"Brooke?"

Brook jumped, and saw Karen standing behind her. "Sorry. In my own little world. So, what is Nathan and Haley up to?"

Karen hesitated. "You didn't talk to them?"

"Well, I talked to Peyton a few years ago. She said that Haley had come back from her tour with Chris. She mentioned marital troubles, but it was Nathan and Haley. I just figured they worked it out. They always do."

Karen shook her head. "Not this time. Nathan couldn't trust Haley anymore, and she admitted to him that she and Chris had kissed a little. Mostly for the cameras. Nathan couldn't put up with it, and they got divorced a month later. I felt so bad for both of them. All Haley did was mope around, and worked extra hours to keep her mind off things. After high school, she took off for L.A. She has come back to visit a few times, but not many. She has her own album."

Brooke nodded slowly. "I saw she had an album, I even bought it. I just always assumed she was still married to Nathan. How's Nathan doing?"

Karen laughed harshly. "He's a mess. After the divorce was finalized, he started drinking a ton. He was so drunk one night, he got into a car crash. He was in a coma for about a week. The other car he hit, they were hurt pretty bad. They are okay now, but the accident changed Nathan. He got into Tree Hill University, and somehow managed to get a two year degree."

Brooke asked, "What does he do now?"

"Sales associate, in sport apparel. I think he loves his job, but he doesn't love his life. He hasn't had one girlfriend since Haley."

Brooke hated to hear this, because she and Nathan had always been friends. They may not have been close, but they were definitely friends. "That sucks. So he lives in Tree Hill?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah. He's the only one of you left."

Brooke sighed. "None of us really stayed close, did we?" She said sadly.

"Well, that's not true. Jake and Peyton are still together, raising Jenny."

"What!" Brooke exclaimed. "P. Sawyer and Jake stayed together? Whatever happened with Nikki?"

"She has to pay child support, but Jake and Peyton have full custody of Jenny. Nikki can visit her once a month, I think. I don't believe she comes through, though."

Brooke scoffed, "Doubt it. That's so cool about Jake and Peyton, though."

Karen smiled. "I'm happy for them. Jake was in town the other day visiting his parents, and he stopped by. They are living in Charleston. Peyton is still in school, and Jake is at med school to be a pediatrician."

Brooke shook her head, in awe. "That's amazing." She looked at a picture of them. She was squeezed in between Lucas and Peyton, with Lucas's arms draped over her shoulder. It must have been taken when they were still dating. Nathan and Haley are standing behind, arm in arm. They were all laughing, because no one could get serious to take the picture. Brooke turned away, sad that their friendships hadn't lasted.

Brooke sighed. "I better get going. Are you sure I don't need to pay you?"

Karen waved her off. "Heck no. Just don't stop visiting, okay?"

Brooke smiled, hugging her. "Never. Thanks so much for updating me."

"You're welcome. Anytime." Karen watched as Brooke walked out of the café, with a very confident look about her. Karen had always known Brooke would be successful.

Brooke walked out and didn't want to go home. She had only been in Tree Hill forty eight hours, and already felt like she was in a different world. Everything was so different. She decided to go to the river court. She and Peyton spent countless hours watching Lucas and Jake play basketball there.

She drove over and saw she wasn't the only one who had this idea. Someone who had an SUV was there as well. She parked, and walked up to them slowly. The river court seemed to be the only thing in this town that was the same as it always had been.

The person was a guy, and his back was to her. He heard someone walking up behind her and turned around. The sight he was met with was one he never thought he would see again.

Brooke sucked in her breath. "Nathan?"


	3. Glad

**Disclaimer: I dont' own OTH or the characters!**

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, thank you so much to all my reviewers! i'm so glad you liked it so much. i got chapter two out as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy it, I tried showing as much brathan as possible. Thanks again, and please keep the reviews coming!

_Mony19:_ I know, I love them too. (besides brucas, they are my number one) And you will definitely be seeing a lot of Peyton. A little Jake/Peyton, but Peyton will be making numerous appearances.

_Belle-Baby:_ Thanks so much! I think you will enjoy his reaction. (at least I hope so)

_LilAngel413:_ Thanks! I will try to bring him in. Maybe in a few chapters.

_Ababy99: _Yes, its one of my first, but hopefully I will have others. and thanks for the compliment!

_mcwalterk:_ thanks!

_S.:_ you got it!

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Glad**

Nathan looked at Brooke. He looked like he had just seen a ghost or something. He tried to remember the last time he had seen her. It had to have been five or six years ago.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked, just as surprised as he was. She took a few steps so that she was directly in front of him.

"Brooke," he said. Unsure, he moved towards her and engulfed her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

She returned the hug, smiling. "I'm back for good."

"Really? That's great," he grinned. "God, its good to see you."

"Same here. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to visiting."

"That's alright. A lot of shit has happened."

She said softly, "I heard. Nate, I'm sorry."

He didn't want to talk about his shitty excuse of a marriage. "Lets not talk about that. How long have you been in town?"

"A couple of days. I have an apartment here. I am starting a business with a woman I met."

"That's great. How long has it been since you left?"

"Six years," she admitted.

"Damn," he whistled. He ran a hand through his dark colored hair. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, and walked over to a bench, and he followed her. "I was at Karen's Café, and she caught me up what I've missed. Its amazing at how much that woman knows."

Nathan laughed. "Tell me about it. Everybody tells her everything. She's the 'Tree Hill Friend'."

Brooke laughed with him. "Well, I didn't want to go home afterward, so I came here. I needed a sense of familiarity. After everything she told me, I was just so shocked with how much things changed."

He nodded. "Yeah, things are sure different around here."

They were quiet for a moment. Brooke asked, "So, I heard you are in sporting sales?"

"Yeah, business is pretty good right now."

"That's great," Brooke said earnestly. "I'm happy you're doing so good."

He said scornfully, "Yeah, I'm great."

Brooke sighed. She wasn't sure what she should say.

Nathan asked, "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "Nope. I haven't had a serious relationship since high school."

Nathan pretended to be shocked; he showed mock surprise. "What? Well, that means you were a tease through college."

Brooke laughed, and shoved his arm. "Shut up. I was _not_ a tease. I was just focused on school."

"Yeah right," he laughed. "You? Focused on school?"

She glared at him. "Yes, it is possible you know."

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. I guess people really can change."

She nodded. "I'm not the same person I was before. When I moved to California, nothing seemed important anymore. Guys were a background image. Now, I am definitely wishing I had that special someone in my life. But I'm not desperate. If its meant to be, then I'll find him. I'm not in a rush."

Nathan stood up and stretched. "You're hot, you'll find somebody."

She rolled her eyes and stood up next to him. "Sure." She was quiet for a moment. "So, are you still in touch with any of our old friends?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and shrugged. "I still talk to Lucas a lot, but mainly because he's my brother." Brooke withheld her smile. She always thought it was sweet when Nathan or Lucas referred to each other as family. They used to hate each other; now they were closer than ever. "He's moving back next week, you know."

"That's cool. Maybe I'll go see him."

"Then, there's Peyton and Jake. You know their story?" Brooke nodded in response to his question. "Well, I haven't talked to them in a couple of months. I saw Jake last week, but only for a second. Whenever they come around, its usually because they feel sorry for me or something. It pisses me off."

"I hear you," Brooke murmured. "My friends used to feel sorry for me just because I was single."

"That's about it. My ex wife is out there probably sleeping with every man she sees," he said harshly.

Brooke put her hand on his shoulder. "Nate, I was so sorry to hear about Haley. If it makes a difference, I never liked her."

If it had been anyone else, Nathan probably would have told them to piss off and shut up. But this was Brooke. She and him had grown up together. Their parents were in the same organizations, and they were both the stereotyped only children in their families. They had hated each other most of their life. The hatred and meaness started around age twelve, when Nathan became serious about basketball and Brooke became serious about cheerleading and partying. They stopped hanging out so much, and went their separate ways.

Nathan shot her a grateful look. She really understood. She was just about the only one. "Thanks."

Brooke said brightly, "So, do you still play basketball?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. I play here a lot, and with Luke whenever he's in town."

Brooke nodded towards his car. "You have a ball in there?"

He nodded. "Why?"

She grinned. "Go get it." He retrieved the ball, and gave it to Brooke. "Wanna play a little one on one?"

He started to laugh. "You're wearing heels." She kicked them off, tossing them off to the side. She then whipped out an elastic and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"Now?"

He was still unsure. "You know I can beat your ass so bad, right?"

She smirked at him. "If you still work out, then you won't have a problem. Lets see what you got."

"Okay, lets go." Brooke started dribbling towards the goal. Nathan kept up with her, and in about three seconds stole the ball from her. He shot and of course made it.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. "One shot. Big deal." She took the ball and tried getting around him. He was strong, and wouldn't give her an inch. "Nathan!" She was laughing uncontrollably.

He grabbed the ball and shot. Again, he made it.

After another half hour of playing, Brooke was hot, sweaty, and tired. "Okay, you win," she said, breathless. She was still laughing. "I haven't had that much fun since I don't know when."

He grinned. "Me neither. You're not so bad, Davis."

"At the game?"

He laughed. "No, as a person. At the game, you suck."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. She looked at her wrist watch. It read 9:30. "I better get home. It was great hanging out with you, Nate."

He nodded. "Same here. Six years ago, if someone had told me I would have fun with you, I would have assumed they were on crack or something."

She giggled. "Me, too." She grabbed her cell phone. "What's your number? If I ever need to have fun again, I'll know who to call."

They exchanged cell numbers and then got in their separate cars and drove home.


	4. I'll Let You Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or these characters.**

**Author's Note: **You guys rock! Thanks SOOO much for the great reviews, I am so happy you like it. Here's the next chapter... I thought it was time to throw in Lucas to the mix. By the way, do you want me to add spoilers for the next chapter at the bottom? If so, let me know. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!

_sweetgirl73:_ I read your review, and totally agreed with everything you said. Like you, I am usually a die hard Brucas fan, but Brathan caught my attention. And yes, I will be building their relationship up. I definitely won't have them jump into something too quick. thanks for the suggestion!

_S._: me too! here's your wish...

_Ababy99_: Thanks, I wanted show a side of their friendship that wasn't full of drama.

_Belle-Baby_: LOL I love that quote too! Thanks!

_Mony19:_ Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**I'll Let You Know**

Two weeks later, Brooke had been hard at work on designs for the store. Her fashion line was called Cheery. It was a nickname Lucas gave her a long time ago, and even thought things between them had ended badly, she loved the name. Tricia had also loved it, so it just sort of stuck. She and Tricia got along great.

She had visited Karen a few times when she was on a lunch break. They were becoming fast friends. Brooke had learned that Karen was still with Andy. The two had gotten married in a small ceremony three years ago. Lucas had been the best man, and Deb had been the maid of honor.

On this particular day, Karen was taking a break and eating lunch with Brooke. The café wasn't very busy at that time.

Brooke asked, "So, Lucas is back, right?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, he is moved into his home and everything. He moved in last week."

"Cool. I have to go visit him sometime."

Karen smiled at her. "He'd like that. I mentioned that you were back in town."

Brooke nodded. "Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer," she said quickly.

Karen smiled. "Of course."

"Well, are you done with kids? I mean, Lucas is out of college now, and I was just wondering if you and Andy were ever going to... you know."

Karen thought for a minute. "We have discussed it. As you know, he is so much younger than me. He really wants children, or at least one. I do too. I would love to have kids with him. It is definitely an option."

Brooke nodded. "If I ever get married, I think I would wait a few years until I had kids. I want children, but I think I would want the first few years of marriage just to be about me and my husband."

Karen smiled. "You are very smart, Brooke."

"I try," she said modestly. She then grinned. "Anyways, I was just curious."

"Nothing wrong with that," Karen said. She wiped her mouth. "Anything else?"

Brooke shook her head. "No thanks. I'm stuffed. I should be getting back." She stood up and threw her stuff away.

She said good bye to Karen and turned around. She bumped into someone. Flustered, she apologized, "I'm sorry..." She trailed off when she saw she had ran into Nathan. "Nate."

He flashed her a smile. "Hey. No big deal."

She brushed a strand of brunette hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I am on a lunch break, so I figured I would come visit you. I stopped by the store, but the woman told me you were here."

Brooke smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came by." He smiled back at her. As weird as it sounds, he was finding himself actually enjoying her company. A lot.

They started to talk about his work when the door opened again. "Excuse me," the person said.

"Oops, Nate I think we're in the way," Brooke laughed. She turned around to apologize when she saw the person was none other than Lucas Scott. "Lucas!" She exclaimed.

He did a double take when he saw it was her. "Brooke? Brooke Davis?" She nodded, smiling from ear to ear. She hugged him, and he engulfed her in his arms. "My mom mentioned that you were back, I guess I just didn't really believe her."

Brooke stood back, next to Nathan. "Well, here I am. How are you?"

"Good," he said, nodding. "And you?"

"I'm great," she said honestly.

Lucas finally noticed Nathan standing next to them. "Hey, man. How's it going?"

Nathan said, "Pretty good."

"What are you doing around here?" Nathan rarely came by Karen's Café, let alone in the middle of the day. He usually just skipped his lunch break because he had no one to eat with.

Nathan was about to reply when Brooke said cheerfully, "He's here to see me. We were just leaving." She gave Lucas one last hug. "Luke, you have to let me meet Crystal. Your mom says she is awesome. I'll catch you later, okay?"

Without giving him a chance to respond, Brooke was pulling Nathan out of the diner by the hand. Lucas was left very confused. Since when did Brooke Davis ditch him for Nathan Scott?

Outside, Brooke was doubled over laughing while Nathan was grinning along with her. "What the hell was that? 'You have to let me meet Crystal.' " He mimicked.

She giggled. "Its so weird between us, especially since we haven't seen each other in six years! It was getting stuffy in there, and I wanted to leave." She put her hands on her hips, and stared at him intently, pretending to be upset. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Nathan grinned. "Hell no. Come on, lets get out of here." He draped his arm around her shoulders, and she slipped her arm around his waist. Together they walked down the street, away from the café.

They kept walking until they reached the Tree Hill public park. They sat together on a park bench. Brooke was still sipping on a Coke she had been drinking while she eating with Karen. She held it out to Nathan, but he declined.

He stared at her, until she finally said, "What? Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

He laughed. "No. I was just thinking. You have changed so much since high school. You aren't as wild. Your different."

"More mature?" She guessed. He flashed her a shy smile, as though he was embarrassed to insult her. "Its okay. In high school, I was crazy. My hormones were all out of whack. College changed me. I grew up. I'm not that crazy, easy girl I was in high school. I have much more respect for myself now."

He nodded. "I can tell."

She teased, "You aren't exactly the old Nathan Scott, either. You have definitely changed."

"How?" He challenged her.

"For one, you aren't an ass anymore." They both laughed lightly. "For another, you are more understanding. Back in high school, you and I couldn't have a civilized conversation without beer or sex coming up. Or an argument."

"We did argue a lot, didn't we?"

"We sure did," Brooke murmured. "But we had fun. You were definitely a different guy once you started hanging out with Haley. You went all saint-like on us. Freaked us out, dude."

"Us?"

"Me, Teresa, Tim. And Peyton."

"Yeah. I guess I was just so intimidated by her. I felt I had to be nice and good if I wanted to be with her."

Brooke said softly, "You really loved her, huh?"

He tensed up. "Yeah, I did."

"Do you now?"

He looked at her sharply. "No. She was my first real love. Don't tell Peyton, though. I mean, the only thing Peyton and I had going was the sex. Not that it wasn't good," he said quickly. "But Haley and I... we were good for each other, you know? I will always love her. I am just not _in_ love with her. I don't love her in the romantic sense, but I don't want bad things to happen to her."

"That's good," Brooke said. "When Lucas and I first broke up, he could have died and I don't think I would have cared. I gave him my heart, and he passed it on to Peyton like a note is passed in middle school. I'm like you. Lucas was my first love, and he knows that. I haven't found a second love, and I don't know if I ever will. I do know that I will always have a place in my heart for Lucas, though. I wasn't his first love, though. That place will always belong to Peyton."

Nathan sighed. "Want to hear something strange?"

Brooke nodded. "Sure."

He hesitated. "I haven't dated since Haley. Not once." Brooke looked at him in surprise. This was Nathan Scott we were talking about. "I know its been about five years, but right after we got divorced, we went into our senior year. I pretty much pissed and drank that year away. Then, I went to college. God knows how I made it through that. After college I got a job at Athletic Apparel Inc. and put all of my effort into it. I got in this awful wreck and it was like an epiphany for me."

"I heard about that," she said softly. She knew it was a touchy subject with him.

Nathan looked off, not making eye contact with her. "Yeah, it was pretty screwed up. The kid in the other car, he was so close to dying. I called the hospital every day for the next month. I could never have forgiven myself if he had died."

"How old was he?"

"Ten," he sighed. "Now he is thirteen. I don't know him or anything. I felt so bad, you know? I got lucky, though. I was put on six months probation and tons of hours of community service."

"Nate, it sucks that you had to go through that."

He finally looked at her. "Yeah, but it turned out to be okay. If it hadn't happened, I might be in a hole in the ground. I was so messed up back then."

Brooke nodded, and decided to change the subject. "Well, I can't say I haven't dated, because I have. But I never put my heart into the relationship. I just went through the motions. I was really focused on college and everything. Crazy, right? Brooke Davis, serious scholar."

He shook his head. "Its not crazy. We have more in common then I thought," he said, flashing her an amazing smile.

"I guess we do." They were quiet for a few minutes. "Want to know something about me?"

"Always."

She took a deep breath. "Ever since I found out about Lucas and Peyton, I have been afraid to let myself love somebody else. I guess I just keep thinking, well I thought Luke was a pretty great guy, and look what he did to me. He hurt me so bad. Why wouldn't other guys do the same to me? So, I've had relationships, but I never let myself go. Pretty sad, huh? Its been six years, and I am still scared guys are going to hurt me just like Lucas did. Guys are guys, right?"

Nathan slid closer to her. "Brooke, not all guys are like Lucas. Lucas was an ass. I know he's my brother, and I'm not saying I was the perfect boyfriend or husband, but at least I never cheated on Peyton or Haley." He said sweetly, "Lucas doesn't have any idea what he gave up, because you are a great girl. If any guy cheats on you, then he can go to hell because you have a ton going for you, and you are gorgeous."

Brooke smiled at his kind words. "Thanks, Nate," she said softly. "You're a really great guy, you know that?"

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Tell that to Haley."

"Hey," she said firmly. "Haley was just like Lucas. She didn't know what she was giving up. She probably goes to bed each night regretting everything she did. Sure, she has a record deal. But she doesn't have that special love in her life. I'm sure she knows that."

Nathan sighed. He tried to brighten the mood. "Anyways..." He said loudly. Brooke softly laughed. "I better get back to work."

She nodded. "Same here." They both stood up and started their walk back.

"I'll walk you there."

"Thanks." She held up her drink. "Sure you don't want any? Otherwise, its going to waste..."

He grinned, and took it from her. "Well, I guess I could drink it. There are starving kids in China, right?"

Brooke threw her head back and laughed. "Right," she agreed. After a few minutes, they arrived at Brooke's store, _Flirt_. "Thanks for coming to talk. Its nice to know I have a friend."

He leaned against the side of the building, to where he was almost shadowing her. "Sure thing. Listen, what are you doing this weekend?"

She thought for a moment. "Nothing. Why?'

"Saturday night, what do you say we go to the movies? There is a new movie out, _House of Wax_. It's a horror film, but it could be fun."

Brooke said lightly, "Are you asking me on a _date_?"

He got flustered. "What? No, no. Just friends type thing."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll go with you to the movies. As _friends_."

"You got it." He started to walk away. "I'll call you," he said, with a wave.

Brooke waved back. She whispered, "Can't wait."


	5. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with OTH, i am just writing this story. **

**Author's Note: **Wow, again, you guys rock. thanks so much for the reviews! During this chapter, I wanted to show just how good of friends Brooke and Nathan are. They have been friends (since Brooke got back) for a few months now, so keep that in mind. btw, I added a little inside joke... hope ya like it! please continue with the wonderful feedback, you have no idea how much it means to me.

_BrookenLucas12:_ Thanks so much! I like the name, too. I thought it fit Brooke.

_Belle-Baby:_ Thanks! Its cool with me, as long as at least _some _people review.

_kaos_: Thanks!

_sweetgirl_: aw, thank you. a big thing with this story is that brooke is very insecure about her past, especially with Lucas. he hurt her, and pretty much scarred for relationships in the future. (can nate change that?)

_tp96_: thanks, here you go!

_kari:_ thanks so much, I will try to update a few times a week.

_S._: haha, isn't that the universal saying? 'just friends'. you will be hearing it a lot! thanks, i really love this story (its quickly becoming a favorite of my stories).

_Agel15:_ thanks! i am trying not to rush things, because in the real world things don't happen with a snap of a finger. thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Picture Perfect**

Saturday night rolled around, and Brooke was getting ready for her night out with Nathan. Oddly, she had been looking forward to it all week. She decided not to dress too over-the-  
top, and just wear her Express jeans and a Vanity shirt she bought last week. She slipped her feet into her black heels, and was ready to go. She decided just to let her hair flow around her instead of putting it up.

There was a knock at her door. "COMING!" She shouted. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Nathan, hi." She opened the door wider, and he walked in.

"You look great," he complimented her.

"Aw, thank you. So do you." And he did, with his faded jeans and polo shirt. "So, you like the place? I'm not exactly unpacked," she laughed nervously.

"No, its great." He looked around. "Just your size."

"Yeah, its comfortable. And cheap," she added. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get out of here," he said, leading her out.

Thirty minutes later, they were seated in the movie theater. Brooke had refused to let him pay for her ticket, because it wasn't a 'date'. She had let him by the popcorn, though.

They were whispering loudly before the movie began. Nathan asked, "So, do you know what this movie is about?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. No clue. I know that some big name guy is in it, though. One of my friends from New York thinks he is so hot. His name is Chad something. Personally, I don't think he's all that great. Not really my type. But whatever."

Nathan said, "Well, it looked good. Its supposed to be really scary, though."

Brooke grinned between bites. "I _love _scary movies."

An hour later, they were well into the movie. The popcorn was long gone, and the movie was getting scarier and scarier for Brooke. Nathan had his arms around her, and she was cuddled up tightly against him.

She whispered fearfully, "I don't like this movie."

He laughed quietly. "Shh, its good."

Another scary moment came up, and Brooke screamed, burying her head into Nathan's chest. "Damn, how can you watch this?" She picked her head up and opened her eyes for a second but instantly closed them again. Nathan held her tight.

Not long after, the movie was over and the crowd was emptying out of the theater. Nathan asked Brooke, "So, was it good or bad? Because I thought it was good."

Brooke admitted, "It was pretty good. Just scary."

"Wimp," he teased.

"Ugh!" She punched his arm. "Jerk."

He laughed and the two walked outside. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Since its August, I have the perfect thing for us to do. Come on." They walked to his car. She led him to the river court.

He turned the car off. "The river court?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. It'll be cool."

They walked out onto the court, and Brooke sat right in the middle of it. Then, she laid herself down so that she was sprawled out across.

From above, Nathan was laughing at her. She complained, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. "Why are you laying in the middle of the river court?"

She reached up and grabbed his hand. "Come _on_," she urged. He finally obliged, laying down next to her. Soon, they were both looking up at the stars.

"What are we looking for?" He whispered.

"Nothing, really. Look, over there, across the river." She pointed. "See that? That's heat lightening. I _love_ heat lightening," she said passionately.

Nathan looked over at her. He couldn't believe that he was here with Brooke Davis, who was once known as a high school slut. She was so different now, nothing like she was in high school. She was fun, but not in a wild way. She was determined, and knew what she wanted. And she was sweet, and nice. Not the sickeningly sweet type like Haley was. Just sweet.

They laid there like that, just staring at the stars and enjoying each other's company. Every now and then, one of them would move and their arms would brush against each other's. Brooke felt like she was in high school again. She felt tingles make their way from her arm to her heart. She wasn't sure what it was, but didn't mind the feeling at all.

It was around eleven thirty when Brooke looked at her watch. "Wow, its later then I thought."

Nathan checked his watch. "Damn." He sat up, and pulled Brooke up with him. She was shivering in her tiny pink Vanity tube top. Even if it did look pretty damn hot on her. "You're cold." He put his arm around her, pulling her close and rubbing her chilled shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. It felt so nice just to be held by a guy again. She hadn't felt this comfortable since Lucas, and that was forever ago.

They heard a car pull up, and craned their necks to see who it was. Because of the darkness, they couldn't tell. The two strangers walked towards them. Brooke and Nathan shrugged at each other.

As the two people got closer, they saw that it was Lucas and another woman, who Brooke assumed to be Crystal. She recognized her from the photos in Karen's Café. Brooke's mouth dropped open and she gaped at them. Of all the places to meet them. Nathan quickly stood up, and grabbed Brooke's hands to help her. "Hey, Lucas."

Lucas was just as surprised to see them as they were him. "Hey. What are you guys doing out here?"

Brooke shrugged. "Just relaxing, watching the lightening. You know how I love heat lightening."

Lucas nodded, and his girlfriend nudged him in the ribs. "Oh! Right, sorry. Brooke, this is my girlfriend, Crystal. Crystal, this is Brooke. And you know Nathan." Nathan nodded in her directions.

Brooke wrapped her arms around herself, shivering again. Nathan instantly noticed and wrapped his arms around her for the second time that night.

Crystal smiled. "Its really nice to meet you. Lucas has mentioned you before."

Brooke returned the sentiment. "Same here."

Crystal said, "You two are so cute. Nathan, why didn't you tell me you started dating again?"

"No, uh.."

"We're not.." Brooke and Nathan trailed off, not sure how to explain it. It sure looked like they were a couple, but everyone knew that looks could be deceiving.

Crystal was confused. "What?"

Nathan explained, "We aren't a couple. Just friends."

"Oh my God. I feel so bad! I'm so sorry."

Brooke reassured her, "Don't be. Listen, we're going to take off. It was great meeting you, Crystal. Lucas, we'll see you around."

Lucas waved good bye and Nathan and Brooke made their way to Lucas's car. Brooke crawled inside, desperate for warmth.

"Damn, its summer. August, even. Why the hell am I cold?"

Nathan laughed, starting the car. "Maybe you should try wearing a shirt next time," he joked.

"I am wearing a shirt," she said defensively. Looking down, she said, "It covers what needs to be covers. It does its job."

"Yeah." Nathan pulled out of the parking lot. "What the hell were the chances that we would see them there?"

Brooke cracked up laughing. "Seriously. Talk about awkward. She seemed nice, though."

"Yeah, she's great. I think they will end up getting married."

Brooke said, "Good for them. Lucas deserves to be happy."

Nathan looked at her liked she was crazy. "What?"

She giggled. "I'm just saying... Look, I'm trying to be that nice, friendly ex-girlfriend."

"Why?" He asked slowly. Haley cheated on him, just as Lucas had done to Brooke. And Nathan sure as hell wouldn't be happy for her if she was on the road to get married...again.

"Its good for my image."

He laughed with her. "Whatever you say."

She leaned back in her seat. She had had fun that night, even with the unexpected visit from Lucas. She found herself enjoying Nathan more and more, which of course was crazy. This was boy toy Nathan Scott.

**spoiler for next chapter:** someone from Brooke _and_ Nathan's past return.


	6. Pink and Black

**_Disclaimer:_** I own no part of OTH or the characters.

**_Author's Note:_** Wow, I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews!As promised, for this chapter I brought back Peyton and little Jenny. Brooke and Peyton lost touch, but of course it doesn't take long for them to catch back up. Not much brathan action in this chapter, but don't worry! more will come soon. please keep reviewing!

**kaos2405:** Thanks! I read it, and its really good!

**BrookenLucas12:** thanks! I couldn't help but add the chad thing in, it fit perfectly. the non chad is probably just as hot as the real one! (any chad will do) thanks so much for the compliments.

**tp96: **you can count on drama. maybe not physical drama, but definitely emotional drama. stay tuned!

**sweetgirl73: **here's a little bit of their past. more will come in later chapters, glad you are enjoying it.

**Mony19:** Yeah, we all know how sweet Nathan can actually be (just think about naley!). I hope people like crystal... i am trying not to make this Brooke/Lucas/Nathan triangle, because that is really played out. Thanks so much for your continuous reviews, I really appreciate them!

**stephanie: **I couldn't agree more, nookie is hot!

**belle:** here you go...

**Belle-Baby:** well, she isn't coming back this chapter. as for the future, you wil have to wait and see... I haven't liked her very much either. I am still pulling for Naley on screen, but Haley needs to go back to the OLD haley! thanks for the awesome review!

**Swedishblonde:** aw, thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter Five

Pink and Black

A few weeks later, Brooke was in the store, running the counter. Tricia's little girl had gotten sick, so Brooke was taking over for the afternoon. Business was slow, as it usually was on Tuesday afternoons. This meant Brooke was off in dream land. She was thinking about her first two months in Tree Hill. It was already the first week in October, so the leaves were changing colors and the air was chillier. Brooke loved fall, though. It was her favorite season, and it was especially beautiful in Tree Hill.

She and Nathan had been keeping a safe distance from each other. They still hung out a lot, though. They were 'movie buddies', seeing all the new releases together. And he stopped by once or twice a week to eat lunch with her. Brooke was just grateful to have such a great friend in Tree Hill. Tricia was great, but she was a business only friend. And Karen had her own life going on. There was always Lucas, but it was so awkward between them. Too much history. She definitely loved hanging out with Nathan. He was understanding, and knew how to show her a good time. One of her friends from New York, Morgan, had visited her. They were pretty close, but they each had lives of their own.

As much fun as Brooke was having with Nathan, she didn't want to get too serious. He felt the same way. They were just friends, and would stay like that. Nothing could happen between them.

Brooke was forced out of dream land when the door rang, signaling a customer. She looked up. "Can I help..." She cut herself off when she saw it was the one and only Peyton Sawyer. "PEYTON!" Brooke screeched.

"BROOKE!" Peyton screamed just as loud. Brooke hurried around the counter, and the two long-lost friends hugged. "Karen told me you would be here."

Brooke said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my dad," Peyton explained. "I was at Karen's when she mentioned you had moved back. Thanks for telling me."

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, its just that we haven't talked in years."

Peyton sighed. "I know. We both went off to college, and I guess we just lost touch."

Brooke smiled. "That doesn't matter. We're here now. Tell me about Jake and Jenny."

"They're great. Jenny is at my dad's right now. She adores him, and when I bring her to town, he spoils her like crazy."

"Aw, that's so cute."

Peyton shrugged. "I guess, yeah. Jake is in med school in Charleston, so he couldn't make it. I have two days off, so I figured it was time for a visit."

"I'm so happy you came by."

Peyton looked around. "So this is yours?"

"Half mine. My partner is with her daughter right now."

Peyton smiled. "So, who are you dating right now?"

Brooke sat on the couch they had, and Peyton sat next to her. "No one," she admitted. "I haven't dated seriously since my freshman year at NYU."

Peyton gaped at her. "What?"

She nodded. "I've been focused on other things."

"Brooke, are you serious? Have you had sex since then?"

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed. "Kind of personal, don't you think?"

"No," Peyton said simply.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've had sex since then."

"Good," Peyton approved. "That's healthy."

Brooke laughed at her. "Whatever."

Peyton sighed. "I've missed you! What have you been doing since you've been back?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. Working, visiting with Karen."

"Have you seen Luke yet?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I met his girlfriend. She seemed pretty cool."

Peyton agreed, "Yeah, I met her once a few months ago. She was okay." She looked out the window. "Oh my God, is that _Nathan_?"

Brooke looked outside, and saw Nathan about to cross the street. "Yeah."

Peyton looked at her. "You aren't surprised to see him?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, we've been hanging out."

Peyton was confused as Nathan walked in the door. He was as surprised to her as she was him. "Peyton, hey."

She gave him a half-smile. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really. How long are you in town?" Nathan and Peyton rarely talked, maybe once a year. And when they did, it was merely polite conversation.

"A few days, with Jenny. Jake's working." Peyton gave Brooke a look that said she had a lot of explaining to do.

Nathan cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Brooke, I was just stopping by to say hi. Are we still on for Saturday?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you."

He held his hand up in the form of a wave. "I'll talk to you later. Nice seeing you, Peyton."

She said goodbye, and as soon as the door slammed behind him, she whipped around. "What the _hell_ was that?" She demanded.

Brooke shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap. Since when do you and Nathan Scott hang out?"

Brooke sighed heavily, sitting down again. "I met up with him the first week I got back in town. I didn't really know anyone here. I mean, my parents live in California, and I had lost contact with all my old friends. I was visiting Karen, and then found Nathan. We just ran into each other. We started talking, and became pretty close friends. We're just keeping each other company on the weekends."

Peyton said suspiciously, "Are you guys dating?"

"No! Of course not, we're just hanging out," she said, saying the 'no' a little to quickly for Peyton's taste.

Peyton decided to let it go. "Okay. Listen, I have to go rescue Jenny from my dad, but why don't you come over to the house tonight?"

Brooke grinned. "Sure. What time?"

"Um, seven, seven thirty?" Brooke nodded, and Peyton reached over and hugged. "Great, can't wait."

Brooke said goodbye and then went back to work. She hadn't lied to Peyton. She _wasn't_ dating Nathan. Not even close. Was a girl not allowed to have a friend who is a guy without the whole world assuming they are dating?

Later that night, Brooke arrived at Peyton's dad's house. This definitely brought back memories. She remembered the countless Friday and Saturday nights she had spent there, escaping the wrath of her parents. They had held many sleep overs with Haley, and a number of parties.

She rang the doorbell and she heard feet running down the hall. "MOM, I GOT IT!"

The door flew open, and on the other side was a little girl around the age of seven, in shorts and a pink and black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pink scrunchie. She looked _exactly_ like Jake.

"Shh, you don't have to scream," Peyton said, coming around the corner. She smiled at Brooke. "Hey, come on in."

The three girls walked into the den, and sat on the couch and chairs. Jenny was eyeing Brooke. "Mommy, who's that?" She whispered shyly.

Peyton laughed at the turn of attitude. "That's Brooke. Remember? Dad told you about her. She's my best friend from high school."

Brooke smiled down at the little girl. "Hey, Jenny. I remember when you were about nine months old. You have definitely changed. You have grown up so much, and are so pretty."

She smiled at this woman who was giving her nice compliments. "Hi."

Peyton said, "So, do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, but thanks. I just had dinner."

"With Nathan?" Peyton teased.

Brooke shot her a look. "_No_. But thanks for trying. I ate at my apartment."

"Do you live alone?"

Brooke nodded. "Yep, just me. I'm getting a dog, though."

Jenny's ears pricked up at this. "A dog?"

She nodded. "A puppy. I'm going Saturday to look for one."

Jenny smiled. "I love puppies. We have one, and his name is Chewy."

Peyton explained, "He is six months old. Chewy is a black lab."

Brooke smiled. "That's so cool. I don't know what kind I want yet. I'm just going to look and then pick one out."

Jenny nodded, "We got ours at the kennel. The dogs there need good homes. Daddy didn't want one, but then he changed his mind."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, Jake was completely against the idea. But Jenny has him so tightly wrapped around her finger that he agreed. Now, he loves Chewy just as much as the rest of us."

"That sounds like Jake. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Peyton said sadly. "I hate to leave, because I just found you again!"

Brooke waved it off. "I'm not going anywhere. We definitely have to keep in touch, though. I've missed my best friend!"

Peyton smiled. "Same here," she said softly. The year that Brooke had moved, they had gone through a ton of troubles. All of them involved Lucas. Just when they were getting their friendship back in order, Brooke's dad got a new job.

They talked for a few hours, catching up on each other's lives. They stopped shortly while Peyton put Jenny to bed, and while she did that, Brooke caught up with Peyton's dad, Larry. Then, it was back to talking for the friends. Brooke didn't leave until mid night, and by the time she left, she felt like nothing had ever changed. As though there hadn't been a five year gap between the past and present.

* * *

To be continued... now please push that little blue button in the bottom left screen! 


	7. Slide

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, or **One Tree Hill**._

* * *

Chapter Six

Slide

Saturday rolled around, and Brooke woke up to the sun shining through her windows. She looked bleary eyed over at her clock, which told her it was 10:30.

'Damn,' she thought as she climbed out of bed. She was meeting Nathan at eleven. She was just walking into the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Groaning, she dragged herself into the main room. Through her peephole, she saw Nathan standing on the other side. 'What the hell?' She thought frantically to herself. Grabbing a hair elastic, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, and opened the door.

Nathan grinned at the site of Brooke in her old grey cheerleading shorts and white wife beater. Her hair was a mess, and she had sleep in her eyes. And no make up. Somehow, she still looked hot. "Morning, sunshine," he said sarcastically, grinning. He walked inside carrying a Starbucks bag.

"Ha ha," she muttered, as she closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, yawning.

"Thought you would like some coffee. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head. "No, but I got up only about ten seconds ago."

He laughed. "Sorry. You sleep late."

"I had a late night last night," she said in defense.

"Oh yeah? So did I," he challenged her. "But I managed to get up at a decent hour."

"Its only ten thirty," she argued. "Excuse me if I don't get up at the crack of dawn. Besides, we weren't meeting until eleven."

"You can get ready in half an hour?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes!" She sighed, frustrated. "I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home," she muttered. She hurried into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

He laughed, shaking his head at her. She was unbelievable sometimes. He took her advice, and sat on her couch, turning the television on. He settled back for some ESPN.

In the bathroom, Brooke took a record shower and, with not enough time to dry it, she scrunched her hair. Deciding it looked presentable, she started to work on her make up. She was putting eye liner on when she heard her television blaring sports scores. She rolled her eyes. "Typical." She went back to work on her face. Then, she chose her silver hoops as earrings, and then walked over to her closet. She selected her Express jeans and then a cardigan sweater she had bought at Bloomingdale's last year while she lived in New York. That was definitely one plus about New York. The shopping there was awesome.

She put her Nine West suede boots on and checked her reflection in her full length mirror. She agreed with what she saw, and looked at her alarm clock. 10:57. "Perfect," she whispered to herself.

She walked back into the other room. "See? I can get ready in less than half an hour," she bragged.

Nathan clicked the television off. "I'm so proud." He walked over to the Starbucks bag and pulled out a expresso. "Your favorite."

She took it from him. "Thank you. How'd you know it was my favorite?"

"You mentioned it a few weeks ago."

She slipped on her jacket. It was starting to get cold outside, and she loved showing off new clothes. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Lets go." He led her out the door.

He was going with her to buy a new puppy. Brooke got lonely at nights, and she had never had a dog before. Her parents always thought they were dirty, and would never allow her to have one. She had to resort to stuff animals. When she was in college, she was too busy to have a dog. But now that she was back in Tree Hill, and living by herself, she could afford to give a dog the time it needed. When she shared her new idea with Nathan, he had offered to go with her. Always up for the company, Brooke had agreed.

Once they were in Nathan's SUV, he asked, "So, where do you want to go? Pet store or dog kennel?"

Remembering what Jenny had told her, she said, "Kennel. Please," she added, not forgetting her manners.

As they drove along listening to the radio, Brooke couldn't help but feel at ease and relaxed. It was so comfortable, just being there with Nathan. They didn't need sex to have fun. They could just be friends, and both were fine with that.

Nathan pulled up to the kennel and the two walked into the lobby. The receptionist flashed them a warm smile.

"Hello, welcome to Tree Hill Kennel. How can I help you?"

Brooke said, "We're here to look at your dogs. I want to get a new one, and figured I would stop here first."

She smiled, coming around the counter. "Anything special you are looking for?"

Brooke bit her lip, unsure. Nathan answered for her, "A puppy, not a full grown dog."

Brooke added, "And something small. Not like a golden retriever or anything."

The lady said kindly, "Lets go see what we have." She led them to the back, and soon they were in a room full of yipping puppies.

Brooke's hand flew to her mouth. She squealed, "They are all so cute!"

The lady laughed. "We have quite the selection. All of these have had their shots. Outside their cage, you can see their tags. It says what kind of dog they are. The majority of these are strays, so we can only guess their age. Feel free to look around. If you need me, I'll be right outside."

"Thank you," Nathan and Brooke said in unison.

After the lady left, Brooke started walking down the aisle. She wished she could take all of them home. They were so sad looking, desperately in need of an owner.

Brooke looked at the tags. Most of the puppies were labs, or golden retrievers. Meaning, most of them were big. "Nathan, why is this date there?"

He walked over to see what she was talking about. The date of the dog was a months from now. "I think that's the date that says they have been here six months."

"What?" She asked, surprised. "Why does that matter?"

He said gently, "They usually put a dog to sleep if it isn't adopted or something."

She exclaimed, "They're only puppies!"

"I know," he said. "But they can't keep them forever."

"So they just _kill_ them? I knew they did that for the older dogs, but the _puppies_? That's horrible."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know."

She sighed. She noticed a cage at the very end. In the kennel was a small dog, shivering. It was a light brown colored dog, and in the corner. It had very fine hair. Brooke fell in love with the dog.

"Nate, _look_!" She walked over, and leaned down, cooing to the dog to come there. The dog, happy for some attention, ran over and licked Brooke's fingers. Brooke laughed. "Aren't you adorable?"

Nathan was reading the tag. "It says the dog is probably six months old."

Brooke smiled at the dog, petting it through the wires. "What kind of dog is it?"

Nathan scanned the paper. "It says it is a mutt, with various breeds."

The door opened and the lady walked back through. "Have we found one we like?"

Brooke grinned. "We found one we _love_.

Nathan asked, "Are you sure this is the one you want?"

Brooke stood up, and looked around. "I don't know. Maybe I should keep looking." She peered at the tag. The date was one week from that day. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. She said to the woman, "If nobody adopts this dog in a week, you guys are going to kill her?"

The lady said, "We like to say put to sleep. But yes, we will. We can't afford to keep so many dogs."

Brooke leaned down, petting the dog. "That's horrible." She looked up at Nathan. "I want this one."

The employee smiled. "Very good choice. We have had her since she was born. She was found on our doorstep, and she couldn't have been more than a few days old. She was very lucky we could save her. She is doing great now. She is a little small for her age, but other than that she is perfect."

Brooke asked, "Is she going to be a small dog or big dog?"

"Definitely small. One of the breeds she has in her is Jack Russel Terrier." She took out a key ring. "Are you sure about her?"

"Yes," she said firmly. She stood back as the lady unlocked the kennel. The puppy bounded out, and right into Brooke's arms. Brooke stood up with her, and giggled as the puppy licked her face. "Nathan, look at her."

He petted her head as she wiggled in Brooke's arms. "She's cute," he admitted.

Brooke nodded. "She's _adorable_."

They followed the woman into the lobby again, and she prepared the papers for Brooke to sign.

Brooke and Nathan were sitting in chairs with the dog. Brooke said, "Now we can go _shopping_!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, but was laughing. "Joy."

She pushed him lightly with her shoulder. "Shut up. You know you love her."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Maam? Sir? If you could come sign these, please," the woman called.

Brooke excitedly got up, and handed the dog to Nathan. "Be right back," she promised. She quickly walked over to the counter and started filling the forms out.

With Brooke over there, Nathan looked at the squirming dog in his arms. She was definitely meant to be owned by Brooke. She just _had_ to be the center of attention.

Brooke bounced back over to them, and scooped the dog into her arms. "Ready to go?"

Nathan nodded. "Paper work all set?"

"Yep," she answered. They said thank you to the woman at the counter, and together they walked outside. Nathan opened the door for them before sliding into his seat.

"Where to?"

"Pet store," she confirmed. "I need a collar, leash, the basics."

They arrived at the store, and Nathan said, "Don't you have to leave her here?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "In case you hadn't noticed, this is a _pet_ store. Meaning, pets are wecome..."

Nathan grinned. "Whatever."

An hour later, they walked back into Brooke's apartment. She had pretty much bought out the store. After getting all the essentials, she had splurged for toys and snacks.

Brooke set the dog on the ground, and she ran all over the place. Brooke laughed as the dog tumbled over. Nathan grabbed a Sprite out of the refrigerator and then sat next to Brooke.

"Got a name for her yet?"

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, but you are going to think its weird."

"Since when do you care what I think?"

She jabbed him lightly. "Since now. Anyways, it's the name I gave my stuffed dog when I was six. I got the dog from my grandmother. I'm sure it cost a hundred dollars. I named it after my grandmother's middle name, which was Audrey. God, I loved that dog. I still have it somewhere, in my box of childhood junk."

"So...?"

"So, this is Audrey," Brooke said, picking her new dog up. "Audrey, meet Nathan." She introduced him. "He hangs out here a lot, so you might as well get used to him." She smiled in Nathan's direction as she spoke.

Nathan stood up. "I better get going. I was going to meet Luke to shoot hoops down at the court."

Brooke stood up with him. "Okay. Listen, thanks for taking me today. It means a lot to me."

He reached out and lightly touched her arm. "Sure thing. I'll talk to you this week, okay?"

She smiled, and said goodbye. After he was gone, she sat back down on the couch with Audrey. "Audrey, Nathan is a really great guy. Don't forget that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took forever to update! I have been so busy with other stuff right now, so i sincerely apologize. This chapter was a sort of filler chapter. I am trying to show the softer side of both Brooke and Nathan. Hope you liked it! Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers, you guys rock! Please continue reviewing, because it really does help me. the next chapter is going to drive you guys crazy! it will be fun, though, trust me.

spoiler: Someone has a birthday, and someone has a surprise planned...

To my faithful reviewers...

_Mony99:_ Thanks so much, you are too sweet! I also have a guy best friend, so I know where you are coming from. However, we all know that Brooke and Nathan can't always resist temptation... so we'll see what happens.

_belle_: Thanks. Technically, they aren't dating. They are strictly friends. They both have rough romantic pasts, and don't want to jump into anything.

_ababy:_ Thanks!

_Belle-Baby:_ I also love Peyton and Brooke's interesting friendship, and I wanted to bring it back. In the next few chapters, she will also find a new friend in Crystal.

_Swedishblonde and nookieforever07:_ Aw, thanks! They are a fun pair to write.

_Agel15:_ Yeah, you will definitely be seeing more of Crystal and Peyton. Peyton has always been blunt with Brooke, and that will definitely be transparent in the coming chapters.

_Thanks again to all who reviewed... and to those who didn't, try now! lol, thanks!_


	8. When It Comes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _OTH_ or the characters. If I did, the show would be MUCH different!

* * *

Chapter Seven

When It Comes

In November, Nathan was planning a surprise for Brooke. It was her birthday, and he wanted to make sure it was special. He knew her parents would send a card and maybe a phone call, but that wasn't enough. He knew she loved the beach, and one of her favorite movies was _The Sound Of Music_. One of her favorite scenes from that movie was the one where the sixteen year old meets the boy under the gazebo. Brooke thought it was just so sweet and romantic. Nathan had listened to her talk, and from there his plan developed.

It was Saturday, the day he was planning her surprise. It was her actual birthday, and she was going out to lunch with Karen and Tricia. Before, though, Nathan had to talk to Karen. He decided to stop by the café before running the rest of his errands.

Once there, he waited until she finished with her customers before addressing her. Karen smiled at him. "Hello, Nathan. What's up?"

He explained his plan to her. She thought it was a wonderful idea, and agreed to help him out. All he needed her to do was make sure Brooke was at the café around seven thirty. She was supposed to tell Brooke about a play that evening, one that was very dressy. He would take it from there. After thanking her, he rushed out. He had a busy day ahead. First, though, he had to call the birthday girl.

It was around eleven in the morning, so he assumed she would be at least half awake. He was right. "Hello?" She groaned. She hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Happy birthday," he teased. "Were you seriously sleeping?"

With a loud yawn, she said, "Not really. I was resting in bed." Almost as an afterthought, she said, "And thanks."

He started his car and was soon on his way to the grocery store. "So, how does it feel to be twenty four?"

She sighed. "No different than twenty three. Or twenty two. Except I'm not in college. And now I have legally been drinking for three years," she giggled.

Nathan laughed. "You were _illegally_ drinking for twice that."

"Shut up," she said. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing today?"

"Lunch with Karen and Tricia. Then, I guess I will come home. I don't know."

Hating to say this, Nathan said, "Sounds good. I'll try to see you this afternoon."

Brooke said in a hopeful voice, "Why don't you come over tonight? We could hang out and go to dinner or something."

Nathan lied, "Brooke, I'm sorry. Lucas needs my help over at his place. I agreed a long time ago..."

Brooke was disappointed. "Its cool, I guess." She looked at her clock. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I'll call you this afternoon. Happy Birthday, Brooke," he said softly.

After hanging up with Nathan, Brooke fell back on her bed. This birthday was looking worse and worse. Lunch would be fun, but after that she would be alone. Sigh. She giggled as Audrey jumped up next to her, licking her face. It was as though she knew what was going on and was trying to cheer her up.

"Okay, Audrey. I know you'll be here," she laughed.

Nathan was in the grocery store, trying to decide what to make for dinner. He definitely couldn't cook, and Karen would be too busy all day. He then remembered that _Chili's_ was Brooke's favorite restaurant, and they had take out. Relieved that the food part was over, he went to the card section. He didn't want to get a card that was too sappy, because they were just friends. Really good friends, but friends none the less. He chose a simple Happy Birthday card and bought two balloons that had similar sentiments sprawled across them. After making his purchases, he left to do more planning.

A few hours later, it was three thirty when Nathan stopped by Brooke's. She had just finished her lunch with Karen and Tricia. They had gone to the new Mexican restaurant in town. The women had pitched in and bought Brooke a _Coach_ wallet for her special day.

Nathan tapped lightly on her door and then entered. He was of course met by a very energetic Audrey. He picked the dog up and saw Brooke sitting at the kitchen table.

She smiled at him. "Hey Nate."

"Hey, Birthday Girl. What are you doing?" He walked up and gave her a hug from behind.

She smiled at his embrace. "Reading a magazine. I'm bored."

"On your birthday?"

She laughed. "Yeah, can you believe it? Here I am, Brooke Davis, with nothing to do. Thanks for coming by," she said gratefully. She loved seeing him, even for short visits.

He winked at her. "No problem. Listen, can I borrow your CDs?"

She looked at him strangely. "Why not just my MP3 player?"

He shook his head. "Just for a little while. I'm going to Lucas's in a few minutes, and we have sort of worn ours out."

Brooke decided not to question him. She retrieved the case. Nathan flipped through them and saw _Sound of Music_ soundtrack in it. He snapped it shut. "Thanks. So, what are you doing tonight? Plans yet?"

She nodded. "Karen is taking me to this play. I didn't even know Tree Hill had a theater. Anyways, its really dressy. Meaning, I have to get all done up for probably old people," she sighed.

Nathan touched her shoulder. "Don't sound so sad. Its your _birthday_. Get happy. Look, I'll try to come by around ten or eleven and we can have a late night birthday snack. Sound good?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

He check his watch. "I have to go. Catch ya later, okay?" He gave her another hug, and gave Audrey one last pat on the head before leaving.

Brooke sighed after he was gone. This birthday was definitely not in the top ten.

Hours later, it was seven thirty and Nathan was on his way to the café. Karen had called and let him know she was there with Brooke. He had set up everything at the gazebo, and was just nervous about what she would think. He hadn't dressed up or anything, just wearing nice jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He was second guessing himself, wondering if he went over the top. Lucas had been giving him a lot of grief about their friendship, and he had Nathan doubting himself.

He walked up to the café and saw Brooke sitting at the counter, looking bored. Karen was closing early that night, so she was busy. Brooke was wearing a simple black dress that fell between her knees and thighs. She looked great in her heels and with her hair in ringlets cascading around her shoulders.

Nathan opened the door and Karen smiled at him from the back. Brooke toyed with the paper from a straw. He walked up behind her.

He said in his sexy voice, "I thought you weren't going to be sad on your birthday."

At the sound of his voice, she whirled around. "Nate!" She exclaimed, shocked to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I'm taking you to a birthday surprise. Come on, you'll see."

She looked uneasily at Karen. "But the play..."

Karen waved her off. "Brooke, did you honestly think I would take you to a play for your birthday?"

Brooke grinned. "Thank God! I was thinking you had gone all Grandma on me." She stood up next to Nathan. "Where are you taking me?"

He smiled secretly. "It's a surprise."

She sighed, glaring at him. "I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one," he promised. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He whispered in her ear, "You look hot tonight."

She said modestly, "Thanks, I try. Actually, if I had known about this surprise thing, I would have dressed in a nicer dress. I was planning on spending the evening with people all over the age of sixty."

He laughed at her. "Well, hopefully this will be more fun."

They got in the car, and she said, "So, give me a hint."

"Nope," he said, shaking his head.

She pouted. "Please?" He continued to deny her request. Finally, she just crossed her arms and sat back. It wasn't long until they arrived, though. Her eyes lit up when she saw they were at the beach. "Nate..."

He parked, and got out to open the door for her. They both left their shoes in the car. Holding her hand, he led her down to the beach. Soon, the gazebo came into clear view. It was decorated and lit up with white Christmas lights, and you could see a dinner set up with candles.

Brooke's mouth dropped open and she smiled, amazing at the site that met her eyes.. "Nate..."

"Come on," he grinned. He pulled a remote from his pocket, and pressed play. Her favorite song from _The Sound of Music_ started playing softly.

She turned to him. "Nate, this is amazing. You remembered that I loved the gazebo?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I remembered the song. So you like it?"

She grinned. "I love it. Thank you so much. No one has ever gone to this much trouble for me."

He nodded towards the table. "I got _Chili's_, because I didn't want to ruin the evening with my cooking."

She laughed. She kidded, "Good idea."

He led her to the table, and handed her the card. He had written her a special message and gave her time to read it. With tears threatening to enter her eyes, she gave him a huge hug. "Nate, you are so wonderful." No guy had ever done anything like this for her before.

"Open the present." In the midst of the busy day, he had found the time to go shopping for her actual present.

She was shocked. "This isn't my present? All of this?"

"Nope, this is your party. _This_ is your present," he said, handing her a small, rectangular box. She gave him a curious smile as she opened it. She gasped as she pulled out the diamond bracelet. It was the one she had wanted. The first week she was there, she and Nathan had gone window shopping, and she had commented about this exact bracelet.

"Oh, Nathan," she said breathlessly. "I can't believe you went back and got this. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." She pulled him into another embrace.

"Your welcome." He grinned, happy she liked it.

She stood next to him. "Thank you, for all of this. Its so wonderful. You are the best friend any one could ask for, and an all around great guy." She held out her hand. "Dance with me."

He complied, and they slow danced to the soundtrack. It was a wonderful, special night for them. Their friendship was so sweet and genuine. They were there for each other, and were very close. Brooke laid her head on his shoulders, and relaxed her body with his. He was so good to her, and she never even asked him to be. This was one birthday she would never forget, ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't decide the direction I wanted to take with it, but I am pretty satisfied with the outcome. Spoiler for the next chapter: Brooke and Nathan go to a Christmas Ball, but the outcome is totally unexpected. Please keep the reviews coming, I treasure them! Thanks.

_BelleBaby:_ Thanks for the review. Its definitely a different side of Nathan!

_Mony19:_ Don't worry, the realization is on the way... I promise! thanks for the awesome review!

_CHSivachic05: _Thanks! I do too, here's your update!

_Ababy99:_ Aw, you are just too sweet. I look forward to your reviews so much. Yes, the sexual tension is very apparent, and getting more so as the days fly by! I have always loved "romantic" Nathan, so writing him is so much fun! Thanks.

_BlondieCutie:_ Glad you like it, I love new reviewers!

_Toffee-Popcorn:_ Interesting user name! Thanks for the review, I am so happy you are enjoying it.

Okay... now go review!


	9. Insomnia

Chapter Eight

Insomnia

A few weeks later, it was Christmas-time. Audrey had gotten a little bigger, but the vet said that was about as big as she would get. That, of course, was fine with Brooke. She loved her new dog so much. Sometimes, it seemed as though Audrey loved Nathan more than Brooke.

Brooke and Nathan had gotten closer in their relationship, especially after her birthday dinner surprise. They were great friends, doing everything together. Brooke had new respect for him, and was finally beginning to let herself trust somebody. She hadn't really trusted anyone since Lucas cheated on her, but Nathan was different. He was sincere and gentle.

Brooke had also made new friends. Maria had stopped by the store a few times, and her and Brooke had found they had many things in common. Maria headed up the local fashion magazine. Then, there was Peyton. She had come back to visit a few times since she and Brooke had first reconnected. Brooke had visited her once. They were close again, and Jenny _adored_ Audrey. Brooke was pulling off the cool aunt gig well.

Brooke was in her pajamas eating ice cream when her phone rang. She jumped. She looked over at Audrey, who was sleeping soundly. She reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, what's up?" Nathan asked. She smiled into the phone.

"Nothing, really. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in over a week. I miss my lunch buddy."

"Sorry. I've been working over time. Christmas is around the corner, so business is heavy."

"That's cool. So what's up?" While she talked to him, she went into the kitchen to put up her ice cream.

"My company is hosting a Christmas Ball for the employees and town residents. Its next week. Short notice, I know. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Brooke grinned. "Yeah! You know how I love to dress up."

"You sure didn't want to when Karen was going to take you to that play," he laughed.

She scoffed, "That was different. Anyways, yes, I would love to go with you."

"Cool. I'll call you later with more details." They hung up, and Brooke wandered into her room. She started looking through the closet. She didn't have anything that jumped out at her, so she decided go shopping the following day with Maria.

She went back into the living room, and Audrey curled up in her lap. Brooke talked softly to her. "Aud, do you think this is like a date? I mean, like a _date_-date? Because if it is, then I need to start getting nervous and everything." She looked down at the dog, who was dead asleep. Brooke laughed. "What do you care?"

Across town, Nathan was at Lucas's house. He had just arrived to hang out. He walked inside, and he and Lucas sat down to watch sports.

Nathan asked, "Where's Crystal tonight?"

"Out with friends. Where's Brooke?" He challenged him.

Nathan looked at him. "We aren't together, man."

Lucas shrugged. "Whatever. Its none of my business."

Nathan sighed. "Brooke and I are friends. Nothing more. I don't know why everyone keeps thinking there is something going on."

Lucas laughed. "Sure you don't. You guys do everything together. You eat lunch with her at least once a week, you go to the movies together, you went with her to buy that dog. Then you planned her that big birthday gazebo thing. Can you honestly tell me you two aren't a couple?"

Nathan argued, "You have to have _feelings_ to be a couple."

"So you don't any have feelings for her whatsoever?"

Nathan was stumped. "No," he lied. He was relieved when Lucas decided to drop it.

One week later, Brooke was getting ready for the event. She had bought a brand new dress. It was light green, and was a tube dress, in a way. It flowed to the ground in two or three layers. The back was bare. She had put her hair up. She felt like she was going to the prom or something. She had heels to match, and she had gotten a pedicure and manicure earlier that day. She loved dances, but what she loved even more was the way it made her feel.

Her doorbell rang, and Audrey barked at the door. It was a new habit that Brooke didn't care for.

Brooke swept through the room. She scolded the dog, "Aud, its Nathan. Hush." She opened the door to find a very handsome Nathan Scott standing on the other side. "You look great," she complimented him.

The reason Nathan was speechless was because he couldn't get over how hot Brooke looked. "Yeah, uh you too. You look awesome."

She smiled. "Thanks. Ready?"

He nodded, and held out his arm. She took it, and said goodbye to a sad Audrey. Then, she closed and locked her door and they were soon on their way.

In the car, he said, "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. I love these things. It will be fun." She pulled the mirror down on the dash and checked her make up. "I barely slept last night because I was so excited about this."

"For someone who had no sleep, you look great," he assured her. And she did. He wished he could take her in his arms, kiss her, and tell her everything was going to work out for them. But he knew that wasn't possible. It wasn't realistic. Their friendship was too important to him. But that dress...

In excitement, she reached over and gave his free hand a squeeze. "Tonight is going to be fun. I can feel it."

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Yeah, it will."

Soon, they were at the Christmas Ball. The room was crowded with ritzy people dressed in nice gowns and tuxes.

Brooke grinned. "I love this feeling!"

He put his hand on her back and led her towards a table. "What feeling?"

She looked up him with bright, glowing eyes. "Like I'm rich," she laughed.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, this atmosphere definitely makes you feel like that."

They sat at one of the tables, and Brooke scanned the area for someone she knew. She came up empty. "So, does your company do this each year?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but this is the first year I have actually come."

She looked at him inquisitively. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Never had a reason to go."

Brooke smiled, but didn't say anything. Was his reason her? She decided to drop the subject, and she was about to comment on the live band when a couple walked up to their table

"Nathan!" Crystal exclaimed. Nathan looked up, and smiled. He stood, and gave her a polite hug.

"Hey, Crystal." He shook hands with his brother before returning to Brooke's side.

Brooke smiled. "Hey, guys." Trying not to show it, she was surprised they were there. But why wouldn't they be? Lucas is the local basketball coach, and this was hosted by a sports company.

Lucas nodded in her direction. "Hey, Brooke. You look great."

Crystal gushed, "Yeah, you do. I love that dress. Is that Gucci?"

Impressed, Brooke replied, "No, it's a Gucci knock off. I'm sort of on a tight budget. Do you know much about fashion?"

Crystal sat down next to her. "Yeah, I was going to major in fashion in college when I changed my major at the last second."

Brooke grinned. She _loved_ this girl. "Awesome. I ended up majoring in fashion, at NYU."

While their dates talked, Lucas and Nathan stood back. Lucas asked, "So, is this a 'just friends' date?"

Nathan shrugged. "Haven't decided."

Lucas looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Nathan sighed. He trusted his brother; they were best friends. He knew he could confide in him. "I like her, man. I mean, who wouldn't? She's classy, sophisticated, and sexier than hell."

Lucas laughed. "True. So, what's the problem?"

"She's Brooke Davis," Nathan said simply. "Why would she date a loser like me?" At that moment, Lucas caught the look Brooke threw at Nathan from across the room. It was a simple smile, but Lucas knew it was more than that. He knew Brooke Davis pretty well, and she kept her emotions bottled up most of the time. But he could tell she was falling for Nathan, hard. And vice versa.

"Nate, she doesn't think you are a loser. Neither do I. You should go for it with her."

Nathan stared at him. "Wait, you...Lucas Scott... are telling me, Nathan Scott, to go for your ex girlfriend?"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, I am. Brooke is great, and you guys are obviously good together. So why don't you swallow your damn pride?"

Nathan sighed, and went to the bar for a drink. He was so confused, unsure of what to do.

At the table, Brooke and Crystal had turned their attention off of fashion and onto their dates.

Crystal asked, "You dated Luke right?"

Brooke nodded. "In high school, yeah."

She sighed. "Did you love him?"

Brooke looked at her, surprised. "Why?"

"I know its none of my business, but I was just wondering if I am weird for feeling the way I do. I am completely in love with him. If I am with him, then I am the happiest woman in the world. When I'm not with him, I can't wait until I see him again. Is that crazy?"

Brooke laughed. "No, its not. Its called love, and I think its sweet. I'll admit, when I was in high school, I loved your boyfriend. It just wasn't meant to be for us. But that doesn't mean its not for you. Crystal, I have known Lucas a long time. He loves you. And if you play your cards right, you guys will probably get married, grow old together, and have tons of kids."

Crystal smiled at her. "Thanks. I just can't tell if he wants what I want. I mean, we have talked about this stuff a little, but nothing big."

Brooke saw out of the corner of her eye that Lucas was staring at Crystal. "Take my word for it. He loves you."

She then asked, "What about you and Nathan? Lucas told me nothing is going on between you two. I, on the other hand, can totally feel the sexual tension."

Brooke burst out laughing. "Well, the sexual tension may be there, but that's about it. He doesn't want a relationship with me, and I think I feel the same way. I treasure our friendship, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Have you guys talked about this?"

Brooke sighed, toying with a paper flower on the table. "We have discussed being friends, and nothing more. But the more time I spend with him, the more I find myself falling for him!" As soon as she said that, her face turned red. "Sorry. I've never actually said that out loud before."

"Its okay. Brooke, you should tell him these things."

"And risk losing my best friend? I only moved here five months ago. Nathan and I have come so far. We used to hate each other. I was the bitch, he was the ass. They never mixed. Until recently. Ever since we met up again, its been different. We understand each other." She had no idea why she was telling this woman this things. She barely knew her. Then again, if Lucas trusted her, Brooke knew she could trust her. "We both haven't had a serious relationship in over four years. Our high school lovers turned and treated us both like shit. We have fun together, you know? Whether its laying on the river court staring at heat lightening, or hanging out at my apartment watching tv."

Crystal asked, "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm scared," Brooke responded simply. "I was really hurt in my last serious relationship, and I just don't want to be hurt again."

Crystal said gently, "I don't think Nathan is ever going to hurt you. From where I am standing, he is totally and completely in love with you. He made you that sweet, romantic birthday dinner. Come on, Lucas hasn't ever done something like that for me, and we have been dating for over two years!"

Brooke laughed lightly. "Yeah, and the dinner was wonderful. I had so much fun that night. That's the thing with us. We have fun just being together. We don't need movies, tv shows, stuff like that. He is constantly making me laugh, usually just being his stupid self. And that night was just undescribable."

Crystal smiled. "Sounds to me like somebody is in love."

Brooke looked at her sharply, but couldn't find the words to correct her. At that moment, Nathan and Lucas walked up.

Nathan held out his arm. "May I have this dance?"

Brooke smiled, and obliged. "Of course." Nathan led her out to the dance floor, and soon he had swept her off her feet. They danced a few fast songs, and then "If You're Not the One," by Daniel Bedingfield came on.

They slowed down, with Nathan pulling her closer to him. She set her chin on his shoulder, allowing herself to relax in his arms.

Nathan murmured in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

Her cheeks flushed, and she said, "Thank you."

They danced together, and about halfway through the song, Nathan pulled back a little and Brooke lifted her head up. He looked into her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. He had almost touched his lips to hers when Brooke pulled back, startled.

She released her hands from his, and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, and then ran out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took two weeks to update! I have been pretty busy with school stuff. But I am back, and sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger... don't worry, it will be well worth it! By the way, where did all my reviewers go! Thanks to those that did review!

_Mony19: _Thanks. I love clueless yet sweet Nathan. Always have, always will. More of that romantic side will be coming up soon.

_Ababy99:_ Don't worry, they will definitely be showing signs of love. Thanks, as always, for the great review.

_Swedishblonde:_ Thanks!

Okay, now PLEASE go review!


	10. Kiss On

Chapter Nine

Kiss On

Nathan stared after her. He couldn't believe he had just done that, and that she had run out. Lucas walked up to him. "Man, what happened?"

Nathan sighed. "I tried to kiss her, and I guess she freaked out. She left. I screwed up."

Lucas looked after her. "You have to go after her."

Nathan looked at him as though he was crazy. "What? No way. She doesn't want to see me."

Lucas argued, "She is just afraid. Go, Nate."

Nathan looked back and forth between his brother and the door, and then took off after her. He ran out the door, frantically searching for her. He saw her shadow walking hurriedly toward the parking lot, and he rushed up to her.

"BROOKE!" He shouted to her. She stopped, and saw him coming after her.

When he caught up to her, tears were sliding down her face. "Nate, what are you doing here?" She herself was kicking herself for leaving. Here was a wonderful, amazing guy who really cared about her, and she stopped him from kissing her. What the hell?

He stopped in front of her, grabbing her hands. "Rescuing you before you go and do something stupid. Brooke, give me two minutes okay?" She nodded, but didn't look him in the eye. "I kissed you because of stupidity on my part. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess you were just looking so damn gorgeous in that dress, and I just did it."

Brooke finally looked at him. "Nathan, we can't go there." Tears flooded her eyes again. "I can't go there again."

Confused, Nathan said, "Brooke..."

"No," she said harshly. She pulled her hands out of his, and starting walking away. "Leave me alone."

He wasn't about to do that. He followed her, forcing her to turn around. "Brooke, I'm not going to let you walk away from me. Not this time. What are scared of?"

Tears still flowing, she wiped them away. Nathan, ever the gentleman, reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Reluctantly, she took it from him.

She wasn't sure how to say this. "I've fallen in love with you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She was tired of holding it in. She needed him to know.

Nathan stared at her, shocked. He hadn't expected her to say that. "Brooke..." He reached out to her.

Brooke shook her head, as though to tell him to keep his distance. "And that scares me. The last time I fell in love, I got my heart broken and torn apart. I was cheated on, and treated like shit. I promised myself not to let my heart go there again." She sobbed, "Its too hard. And then you came along. You were so sweet, and caring. You weren't like the other guys. For a guy who had started out a jerk, you had turned out really great. So I decided I wouldn't let myself fall for you. I wouldn't put myself through that hell again, because all great guys turn into asses. Except you were the exact opposite, but how do I know you won't go back to the way you were?" She started to cry harder, and leaned into Nathan for support. He led her to a bench, and they sat down together. She leaned on his chest, allowing herself to have a good cry.

He stroked her hair. "Brooke, when I was in high school, I was stupid. I will be the first to admit it. I was a jerk, ass, bastard, whatever. But I changed. I really did. I'm not that person anymore, and you know that."

She tried insisting, "Yes, but..."

He put a finger on her lips. "Brooke, I'm not Lucas. I'm not going to cheat on you. In case you don't remember, I had an emotional hell of a ride in high school too. Haley cheated on me with Chris, and then left me. When you showed up in Tree Hill after all these years, I felt relieved. I could be close to you and good friends with you, but we wouldn't have any romantic feelings involved. Come on, you were Brooke Davis, high school cheerleader and major tease. Why would I ever get involved with you? But after spending time with you, I realized you were no longer that happy go lucky wild party girl. You are so much more than that. You are caring, sweet, and understanding. You care about other people's feelings, and you are very devoted." He gently took her chin in his hands, tilting her face up. She looked at him, with her mascara running. His voice got caught in his throat. He tried to talk but couldn't. After a few moments, he finally said, "I've fallen in love with you too."

She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. It had been so long since anyone said those words to her. And this was the first time someone actually meant it. But it didn't matter. She shook her head. "We can't be together Nathan. What if it doesn't work out? What if someone new comes along?"

"What if they don't? What if its me and you forever? We don't know what is going to happen." He rubbed her chilled bare back, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Brooke said in a shaky voice, "Nate, I'm scared."

"I am too." She looked up at him, surprised. "We have similar relationship histories, Brooke. In college, every time I was with someone new, I immediately called it off. I feared the whole Haley thing would happen all over again. Like you, I didn't want to put myself through that hell." He had never admitted to anyone, not even Lucas, that he was afraid to be in a new relationship. He was definitely afraid of commitment. Or, he had been. Brooke Davis has a tendency of changing things around.

"Are you sure we could work?" She was doubtful. In her experience, nothing ever worked. No one ever lasted. Her parents argued constantly, for example. Deb and Dan Scott had divorced, Nathan and Haley had divorced, she and Lucas were a joke.

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "I am positive. We just have to both put forward the effort." He sighed, frustrated. "Damn it Brooke, do you have any idea how hot you look right now? In that dress, and even with all your make up running. Our past doesn't matter to me," he insisted.

She giggled, releasing the stress and tension from her face. "Is my make up really that bad?"

He grinned. "Yeah, you have mascara on your cheek." She gasped, and reached up to touch it. He grabbed her hand, reverting her attention back to him. "Brooke, we have fun together. We laugh, we cry, we click."

She nodded. "I know we do. But it terrifies me. If I let myself fall for you, how do I know you won't cheat on me or treat me bad?"

He gave her hand a light squeeze, and scooted closer to her. "I promise you I will never hurt you the way Lucas did. I won't cheat on you, because that's not my nature. I respect you. Have I ever done anything to you that made you doubt me? I mean since you've been back. High school doesn't count," he said quickly.

She smiled. "No, you haven't. And even then you didn't do anything like cheating."

"See? Brooke, I don't know what will happen in the future, or even next week. But I do know that right now I want you, so bad. It doesn't matter what others think. What matters is me and you. Besides, you already have fallen for me. And I've fallen for you." He caressed her cheek. "I love you. As crazy as it sounds, I _really_ love you. Not high school love, not even college love. Real love. Love that lasts."

A smile formed on her face. "I love you too," she whispered. She knew he was the real deal. She could see a future with him. She took a deep breath. She was about to embarck on a whole new journey. "I promise I won't leave you like Haley did. I don't know how she left you. You are so great."

"So are you," he said hoarsely. They had been talking for at least twenty minutes now, and trying to convince her was wearing him out. "I would kiss you right now, but we all saw how that worked out last time."

She laughed softly. "That won't happen again." She leaned in, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her, and crashed her lips to his. It was a passionate, wonderful, tender, emotional kiss, one that was full of love. His tongue teased her lips, and she allowed it to explore her mouth. She had forgotten how great it felt to kiss someone with such passion and affection.

They pulled away, wrapped up in each other's arms. He said softly, "That should go down in history as the best first kiss ever."

She giggled lightly. "Yeah, it was pretty intense." She leaned in again, and he kissed her. Every kiss seemed to be filled with more warmth and love then the last. After, she laid her head on his chest, and yawned.

He said, "Its been a long night. You want to turn in?"

She nodded. "Yeah, lets go home." He held out his hand to help her up, and they walked to the car arm in arm.

They arrived at Brooke's door. She fumbled with her keys, and finally got the door unlocked. Audrey was waiting for them. Nathan picked her up, and laughed as the dog licked his face. "Audrey, I saw you a few hours ago."

Brooke threw her keys on the table and smiled as he played with her. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

Nathan smiled back at her. "Okay."

She walked into her room, and leaned heavily against the door. It had been an emotionally draining night. One that she would remember forever. She walked into her bathroom and saw her face. She was shocked at her appearance. It was a wonder that Nathan hadn't left her right then and there. Her hair was tossled, her eyeliner and mascara were running down her face, her lipstick was smothered a little bit, and her dress was wrinkled. Not to mention the tear stained cheeks. She grabbed a washcloth, and scrubbed her face. Then, she undid her hair and pulled it back in a sleek ponytail. Finally, she pulled off the dress and hung it up to be dry cleaned. She slipped on a pair of sweat pants that said FLIRT on the ass, and added a baby blue wife beater. She decided she didn't care how her face looked, Nathan had already seen her at her worse.

She walked back out and found Nathan lying on the couch. Audrey had settled down and was sleeping at his feet. He had taken his jacket and dress shirt off, and all he had on besides his pants was his white undershirt.

He heard Brooke come in, and sat up quickly. "Hey, that was fast."

She smiled. "I didn't feel like doing my make up." She sat next to him on her couch.

"Good, you look better without it," he said. He pulled her close. She yawned again, and snuggled close to him. "Maybe I should get going. You look tired."

She shook her head. "No! Don't," she pleaded with him.

He grinned. "Okay, okay."

She cuddled with him, resting her head on his chest. He had his hand around her shoulder, and he massaged it. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He pulled back, and looked her directly in the eye. "You won't be alone, not ever again." He kissed her softly. "Come here," he said, pulling her back down. Feeling safe, she fell asleep like that. She knew he would protect her, and always be there for her. For the first time in a long time, she could go to sleep and know there would be someone there when she woke up.

Nathan watched her sleep. He had done this numerous times before, but this time was different. Before, he would just pull a blanket over her and quietly slip out. This time, he wasn't going anywhere. Not ever again.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Wow, you guys rock! Thanks for all the great reviews, I love them! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I rewrote it three times because each time it just didn't seem to work. I finally got it just the way I liked it, so I hope you liked it too!

_Kaos2405:_ Thanks for the review!

_Christine: _Thanks for looong review. You are too sweet. Hope you enjoyed the 'aftermath' of the cliffhanger... I don't really know what else to call it! I wanted it perfect so you guys liked it. Let me know what you think, though!

_Swedishblonde: _Thanks, I do too. Brucas on the show, but Brathan in the fics!

_Ababy99: _Hey, I don't know what's wrong. Its working for me. LOL, I see you got it to work. Thanks for BOTH reviews! (i couldn't pull away from nathan either!)

_Mony19:_ Yeah, I hope you guys understood why I did that. Maybe this chapter will explain things a little better. Thanks for the review.

_msCrazy:_ Well, I am glad you enjoy it. I always love finding new fellow Brathaners!

_Kristen:_ Thanks, I am very proud of it (not to sound modest). Keep reading...

_MarissaAtwood:_ I know, but it got better, right?

_Agel15:_ Don't worry about, as long as you are caught up now. Thanks for reading & reviewing!

Okay, now stay tuned and in the meantime review...


	11. The Letter Song

Chapter Ten

The Letter Song

The next morning, Brooke woke up on her couch. It took a few minutes for her mind to register what had happened the night before. Once it did, she smiled to herself. She knew she would never forget that eventful evening.

She looked at Nathan. He was still sleeping, even though he had her tightly secured against him. One thing she loved about him was how protective he was. Audrey was at their feet, still sleeping. That dog could sleep for hours. Brooke turned her attention back to Nathan. His hair was messed up, but she found that hot. What amazed her was that he was actually hers. No more thinking of what it would be like to be with him. Now she would find out. Thing would probably be awkward at first, but that was to be expected. Brooke got excited thinking about life with Nathan.

She tried getting out of his reach, but he stirred as she struggled. She didn't want to wake him up. She lifted his arm up, and was starting to stand when he mumbled, "No..." She giggled at him. He opened his eyes a little. "Brooke?"

"Yeah, remember me? You stayed the night."

"Oh yeah." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. Is that alright with you?"

He grinned, pulling her back down. "No." She let out a laugh as he kissed her square on the mouth. She kissed him back, enjoying his company.

"I have to go take a shower. I smell," she complained.

He shook his head. "No you don't."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'll be quick," she promised. She walked out of the room, and Nathan watched her go. 'Damn, is she sexy.'

Audrey, who had been awoken, barked at him, as though she had heard his thoughts. Nathan laughed at the dog, and then stood up and stretched. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. As it heated up, he wandered to her refrigerator, and saw that Brooke had many pictures on it. There were some of Jenny, Jake, her and Peyton, and then he was there. Karen had taken a few pictures of them a few months ago, and she was put them on the fridge. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at them. Audrey was whining at his feet, and he realized the dog was probably hungry. He got the food and the dog hungrily scarfed it up. Nathan laughed at her.

Ten minutes later, his coffee was ready and he heard the blow dryer going in Brooke's room. Finally, she reappeared, refreshed. She had makeup on, and was dressed comfortably in jeans and a blue sleeveless tank.

She walked up to Nathan, and he embraced her in his arms. "Morning," he said huskily.

"Good morning to you, too," she smiled. "Ooh, did you save me some?" She asked, when she saw his coffee cup.

He nodded towards the machine. "Yeah. I fed Audrey."

Brooke poured herself a cup, and then smiled down at her dog. "Thanks. Aud, did ya eat good?" She noticed her empty dish. "I'll walk her in a few minutes."

Nathan walked up to Brooke. "Actually, I need to go home, shower, and change. How about I meet you at Karen's for lunch?"

Brooke sighed. She didn't want him to leave. "Okay, I'll be there. What, noon?" He nodded, and pulled her close for one last kiss. They said goodbye, and after Brooke finished her coffee she got the leash for Audrey.

She got to the café around eleven forty five. She arrived early so she could talk to Karen. Being a Sunday, there weren't very many customers. Karen was cleaning the counter when Brooke walked in, all smiles.

Karen grinned. "What's with the happy face?"

Brooke slid onto a bar stool, and shrugged. "Nothing, really. Do you ever go home?"

Karen laughed lightly. "Rarely. My husband barely knows what I look like anymore. How was last night?" Karen had seen her dress, and loved it.

Brooke gushed, "It was so much fun! Lucas and Crystal were there. Crystal is really nice, too. We started talking about fashion and guys and stuff."

Karen smiled, "That's great. I really like her."

Brooke smiled coyly. "And some other stuff happened..."

The tone of her voice caught Karen's attention. "Such as...?"

"Nathan and I are together now. We made it official last night," she shared. Just saying it made her ecstatic.

"Oh my God!" Karen exclaimed. She walked around the counter and hugged Brooke. "Brooke, that's wonderful! Tell me how it happened."

Brooke said, "Well, we were dancing, and he tried to kiss me. I freaked out, right? It was just so unexpected. I ran outside, and he followed me. We talked, and admitted that we loved each other. One thing led to another, and we then actually kissed. He spent the night on my couch last night." Brooke shared _everything_ with Karen.

Karen grinned. "That is so great. I am so happy for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, I am happy too."

The door opened, and Nathan walked in. He was dressed in athletic shorts and an old Ravens jersey. He walked up to the women, and Karen hugged him. He looked at her, confused. "Hi..."

Karen beamed. "Brooke told me about you two. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks." Karen went back around the counter, and Nathan sat next to Brooke. "What's up?"

She shrugged. "Not much. Do you have any plans today?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She looked at him. "What?"

He grinned. "I'm spending it with you," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Haha, you think you are just _so_ funny, huh?" She couldn't help but think how much her reminded her of Lucas. Back when they were dating, Lucas had said something similar to her.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. Are you hungry?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not really. I had a bagel at my place."

He grabbed her hand. "Cool, you want to take a walk?" She nodded, and together they stood up and headed towards the door.

Brooke said to Karen, "I'll come by later this week." Karen waved good bye.

They walked through downtown Tree Hill, just window shopping. They had been walking for about ten minutes when Brooke's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully.

"Brooke, what's up?" It was Peyton.

"P. Sawyer! Not much, what are you doing?" Brooke motioned to Nathan to stop.

"Nothing, just thought I would call." Peyton heard someone in the background. "Who are you with?" Brooke was about to respond when Peyton stopped her. "Wait. Let me guess. Nathan, right?"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah. We are just walking around, being bored."

Peyton smiled. "Damn, I'm good. How was your thing last night?"

Brooke looked at Nathan, and he squeezed her hand. "Good. Some stuff happened, but I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," Peyton said, confused. "Well, I'll let you go. You seem busy. Have fun!"

Brooke hung up with her friend, and said to Nathan, "Lets go to the mall. I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping, anyways."

"What did Peyton have to say?" He asked as they walked back to his car.

Brooke shrugged. "Not much. I'll call her later when I have more time to talk."

They continued to walk, stopping every now and then to give each other small kisses. In between, Nathan said, "So, do you think Lucas is going to be weird about us?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "No, not really. He is the one who pressured you to talk to me, and he is with Crystal. _Plus_, he and I have been over for years. So, I would definitely say he is cool with us."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Brooke said suddenly, "Oh my God, I have the best idea! You don't have any plans for Christmas, right?" He shook his head, looking at her quizzically. "We are totally having a Tree Hill High reunion party."

"A what?"

She grinned. "A Tree Hill High reunion party. We can have everybody over and eat dinner, and fun stuff like that. Its been forever since we were in the same room together, right?"

"Okay, but who would you invite?"

"Well, us of course. And Lucas, and he could bring Crystal. And Peyton, Jake, and Tim." Tim Smith lived in Tree Hill, but wasn't very successful at anything. Nathan kept in touch with him at times.

Nathan grinned. "Wow, you are really into this party planning stuff."

She smiled and walked closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. "It will be our first party together, as a couple. Like a 'coming out' thing."

"Oh my God, call the media," he said sarcastically. When she shot him one of her infamous looks, he chuckled. "Kidding, kidding. So, for this 'party'... is it gonna be at night?"

She paused, thinking hard. "Hmm, I guess so. Day parties are totally for old people. Come on, I have to get home to start planning!"

She turned around and walked with excitement. Shaking his head, Nathan followed in amusement. He said after her, "I thought we were going to the mall..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter wasn't too excting, but I promise there is sooooo much more drama to come! A lot of it, you guys will hate me for it, but it will be worth it. Thanks for the reviews as always, I am so excited at the response for this chapter that I got!

_kaos2405:_ thanks!

_Mony19:_ I think so too! I wanted it to be sincere, so I hope I got that message across.

_LivingintheOCsucks: _(Okay, are you an OC fan or not? lol). Thanks for reviewing for all those chapters! I am glad I was able to keep you interested, and glad you enjoyed them. Thanks for the wonderful comments.

_brucasbrathangrl:_ Happy you liked it! Writing it was so much fun, because I am such a romantic. Hope you continue to read.

_Marissa Atwood:_ It definitely did better, here's your update! Thanks always for your dedicated reviews!

_brillant brunette:_ thanks! me too.

_msCrazy:_ Of course I will update again! Glad you liked it.

_Agel15:_ I hope you continue to like it. Brooke definitely has many insecurities, but Nathan hopefully will be able to help her overcome them. Thanks for your sweet review!

Okay, so now review again (if its not too much trouble)... You know how much I love them!


	12. You, My Love

Chapter Eleven

You, My Love

Two weeks later, it was the day of Brooke's party. Peyton and Jake were coming to town for the holidays, and they were coming early for the party. Lucas and Crystal had also agreed to come. Crystal and Brooke had become really good friends, so she was excited to meet Jake and Peyton. Tim couldn't make it; he was going to New York with some of his fraternity buddies. This, of course, was fine with Brooke. Tim had never been her favorite person, especially since he said in a time capsule that they were dating. She didn't want people 50 years from then to think she would actually date a loser like Tim Smith.

Brooke was choosing earrings when there was a knock at the door. A few minutes later, Nathan walked in.

"Hey, Nate," she smiled at him through her reflection. He rarely gave her time to come to the door, unless they were going on a special date. It was their 'thing'. When they had a big event or something to go to, he insisted on being a gentleman. Brooke thought it was cute.

"Hey. Ready?" He had settled on the bed, watching her perfect her image. "You look great, by the way."

She put the hoop in her ear and turned around, smiling. "Thanks. And yes, I'm ready." The two were going shopping for the party that evening. She walked over to him, and he pulled her down, pulling her into a warm embrace, kissing her waiting, patient lips. They kissed for a little while before she knew she had to put a stop to it. "Nathan," she laughed. "Come on."

She pulled him into the other room, and kissed Audrey good bye. Then, she dragged Nathan out to the car. They drove to the store and Nathan allowed Brooke to drag him all over the grocery store.

They were in the dairy section, and Brooke was trying to decide what kind of milk to use in some of her recipes. "Skim milk? Or two percent?"

Nathan looked at her like she was insane. "Babe, do you really think people are going to be able to tell the difference?"

"I will be able to tell the difference," she said defensively. She finally selected the two percent and proceeded down the aisle. "Are you excited?"

"To spend the night with you? Always."

She rolled her eyes. "You are too sweet. I mean it, though. What if something goes wrong tonight?"

He put his arms around her waist. "What could go wrong? Tonight will be perfect, Brooke. I promise." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Now can we get out of here? This place is really boring."

She continued to push the basket down the aisle. "Patience is a virtue." She continued to talk until Nathan pinched her ass. "Nathan," she yelped. She turned around and he was grinning at her.

"Will you stop complaining? Please?" She asked. He was truly tired of being there. They had been there for what seemed like forever, and he wanted to get back to her place.

"After we finish here we have to run by my store," she said, knowing it would totally piss him off.

"Why," he said, in a near whine. "Can't we just go back to your place?"

She smiled at him. "Sure. After we finish here and go to _Flirt_."

Over an hour later, they were finally back at her apartment. Brooke had pretty much bought out the whole store. Nathan, being the gentlelman he was, brought in all the bags and helped Brooke put everything else. She had just taken a recipe out when he grabbed her from behind.

"Nate," she laughed. "What are you doing?"

He led her to the couch and lowered her on it. "Kissing my girlfriend, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually I do," she tried protesting. "I have a dinner to make and..." She was cut off by a powerful kiss from her loving boyfriend. She wasn't about to stop it. After the kiss was over, she gently pushed him up. "Why don't you go over to your brother's house while I cook?"

He looked at her warily. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave you alone in the kitchen?"

She lightly pushed his chest. "Yes, and you better shut up."

He grinned sheepishly. "Okay, I'll go. What time do you want me to be here tonight?"

She thought for a moment. "Everyone is getting here at seven. So, how about you get here around six?"

"Deal," he said, giving her one last kiss before getting up. She grinned as he walked out.

At six o'clock sharp, Brooke's doorbell rang. She had a casserole in her hands, so she wasn't in a position where she could answer it. Besides, she knew it was Nathan. "ITS OPEN!"

The doorbell rang again. Impatiently, Brooke stuck the dish on the stove. She threw her oven mitts on the counter. She had no idea who could be at her door. She threw open the door.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed. He was standing there in very nice clothes, holding one red rose. He walked into the doorway, and handed her the rose.

"For all your hard work," he explained.

She smiled. "Thank you. But I'm a mess." In the midst of her cooking, she had managed to grab a quick shower. But she was still wearing sweats and a white camisole.

"Shut up, you're gorgeous." She giggled at his compliment, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She shut the door behind him, and then gave him a harder kiss on the lips. It was well deserved attention, since she had pretty much been a crab the whole day.

"Thank you," she murmured in his ear.

He nibbled at hers. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?"

She kissed his neck. "No. Am I?"

He nodded, taking in her presence. "Very." They were interrupted by the timer going off. He groaned. "What the hell...?"

She looked at him. "Sorry. My oven is hot enough."

"So are you, so lets forget about the oven," he said, trying to stop her from walking away.

She looked at him. "What's wrong with you tonight? You didn't watch porn at Lucas's did you?" She asked in a warning tone.

"What? No! Can I help it if my girlfriend is looking extra sexy right now?"

Brooke slipped the casserole dish into the oven. "Well, hang on a second and I will look even better once I change." She looked around. "Where's Audrey?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't get my usual wet kiss."

Brooke grew nervous. "Okay, not the time to freak out. Nate, help me find her!" She looked in the bathroom, and under the couch. She even checked under the kitchen table. Nathan, meanwhile, had walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Audrey came bounding out. Brooke scooped her up. "Aud, where were you hiding?" She nuzzled her face before passing the dog to Nathan. "Watch her while I change, please. Don't let her out of your site."

"Man, I was planning on locking her in the bathroom," he teased. He grinned as Brooke threw him one of those famous warning looks, the kind that told him to cut the crap. He took up his usual routine by sitting on the couch and flipping on ESPN. Audrey occupied her normal position next to him, and he absentmindedly pet her as he watched his sports. He had never considered himself a dog lover, but ever since Brooke had adopted this particular one he found himself to like them more and more. Or maybe it was just Audrey.

Thirty minutes later, the bedroom door opened and a transformed Brooke waltzed out. She was now wearing black pants with a sleek, sophisticated red top. She had on red heels and her hair was pulled back. Make up had taken over come her face, and all Nathan could do was gawk.

"Do I look okay?" She asked as she checked the mirror.

"Brooke, you look amazing. How do you manage to do that?"

She smiled coyly as she made her way to the couch. "Do what?"

"Make yourself so damn beautiful." She perched on his lap, and pet the now-sleeping Audrey.

"Years of practice, babe." She smoothed her hair. "I know I was a bitch today. I'm sorry. I just want tonight to be perfect."

"It will be, and you weren't a bitch. Whatever you were, it doesn't matter because right now you are looking so irresistable." His eyes fell to her breasts, and then floated further south to her ass. She noticed his eyes movement and moved so that she could talk quietly.

She whispered in his ear, "Wait until tonight." They had yet to make love. Neither wanted to rush things. When they had rushed things in their past relationships, nothing turned out the way it should have. So, they were taking the slow road. But it was definitely getting harder and harder for either of them to resist, and Nathan had told Brooke it was up to her. She would decide when. Nathan knew she had been hurt, and he didn't want to pressure her. She was still hurt, but she knew she wanted to be with Nathan, in every sense of the word.

Nathan's eyes got big. He didn't question her, though. Brooke stood up. "I have to finish baking," she groaned. "Next time I get this idea, remind not to go through with it."

Brooke went back to work in the kitchen and Nathan offered to help, but she declined. This suit him fine, of course. More time for the television.

At six fifty five, there was a knock at the door. Nathan tore his eyes away from the television set long enough to get up. It was Lucas and Crystal, who was carrying a tray of something Nathan didn't recognize. Lucas was carrying wine. Nathan gave Crystal a hug before she went into the kitchen.

Brooke grinned. "Hey! Oh my God, you brought appetizers?"

"Of course," Crystal smiled. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"You and I are totally going to be friends for a long time."

In the living area, Lucas had taken it upon himself to get situated next to Nathan on the couch. A basketball game was on, one that neither of them wanted to miss.

Crystal was helping Brooke with the salad when there was another knock at the door. Brooke called, "Nate..."

Nathan sighed. "Going." He opened the door and Jake and Peyton walked in. He hugged Peyton and shook hands with his friend. "Hey, man. Hey, Peyton."

"Nathan," she said, smiling. After hanging her coat up, she saw Lucas standing. "Luke!" She said happily, and he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Good to see you, Peyton," he smiled.

"Yeah, you too." She walked into the kitchen and hugged her friend. "Brooke, I brought pie."

Brooke looked shocked. "You made pie?"

"No, Karen made pie," Peyton admitted. "I needed a reason to go visit her."

Brooke grinned. "Awesome, Karen makes the best deserts in town."

Peyton then noticed Crystal standing over to the side. "Crystal, hey! I haven't seen you in forever."

Crystal smiled shyly. "Hey, Peyton." The two girls hugged. "How is Jenny?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Great. A mess. The other day she came home from school with a new boyfriend. I thought Jake was going to have a heart attack. It took me forever to explain to him that Jenny is six, so he can chill out."

They all laughed and Jake walked in. "Did I hear my name?"

Peyton smiled up at him. "Nope, your imagination is working over time."

"Sure," he said, setting the pies down before hugging Brooke and Crystal. "Great to see both of you."

"You too Jake."

The guys resumed their spot in front of the television, and the girls took it upon themselves to have a girl talk session. Crystal was timid, because she barely knew Peyton.

Peyton looked at Brooke with demanding eyes. "So, are you and Nathan doing good?"

Brooke sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "We are doing great. We're so close."

Crystal smiled, "I always knew you two would get together."

Peyton said, "So is he sweet or does he have jerk qualities?"

"Definitely sweet. But not that sickeningly sweet that Haley brought out in him. He's just himself. He loves and cares about me, and that's what matters. He would do whatever it takes to protect me."

Crystal smiled. "I feel the same way about Luke."

"Same," Peyton agreed. She hurriedly corrected herself, "I mean, with Jake of course. Lucas and I are way over."

Crystal leaned forward, interested. "Wait, you and Lucas were together?"

Peyton and Brooke exchanged an amused look. Peyton chose her words carefully. "Back in high school, we had something going, but it never got very far."

"Wow, he was with a lot of girls," Crystal said.

Brooke said, "Well, not really. There was me, Peyton, Anna, and then you." She thought about what she said, "Okay, maybe it was a bunch. But the only one he has been extra serious about is you."

Crystal blushed. "You really think he likes me?"

Peyton burst out laughing. "Hell yes he likes you! I remember the first Christmas break we had, and he came home for a visit. We all got together and he wouldn't shut up about you. Trust me, he loves you."

Crystal seemed relieved. "Good, because I love him too. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Without who?" Lucas asked, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed an appetizer, stuffing it in his mouth. "Do you have any drinks?" He asked, with his mouth full.

Peyton and Brooke looked at him. Brooke said, "Dude, try swallowing. Then, try talking."

Peyton laughed. "Karen taught you better than that."

Lucas shot them an annoyed looked, and then asked calmly, "Do you have any drinks?"

Crystal said, "Hon, didn't we bring wine?"

Lucas turned to his girlfriend. "Well, yeah. But I don't want wine."

Nathan yelled from the living room, "_There's beer in the fridge!_."

Peyton laughed yet again. "Wow, Nate really knows his way around."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I stock up for him. Luke, bottom drawer." Lucas grabbed a cold can and then left, but not before gently affectionately touching Crystal's back, smiling down at her. Brooke sighed. "That is so sweet."

Peyton agreed, "Lucas was always good at the romance."

At that moment, Nathan walked in. "And I wasn't?"

Peyton threw him a glance. "Nathan, you were good at the sex."

He grinned, and said modestly, "I was, wasn't I?" He walked and stood next to Brooke, who in turn wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a protective squeeze. "So what are you in here talking about?"

Crystal said, "Our boyfriends."

Peyton said suddenly, "You know what's funny? I have dated every guy in this apartment."

Brooke said sarcastically, under her breath, "And you called _me_ a slut..."

Peyton smacked her arm. "Hey, I heard that."

Nathan said, "I was the best, right?"

Brooke let a small laugh slip. "Sorry, didn't mean that to be rude."

"Uh huh, sure," he said, pretending to be offended. Brooke leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

"A little," he said.

"NATHAN!" Lucas yelled. "You coming or what?" The girls rolled their eyes, and Nathan shrugged.

"Sorry. Game's on." The guys continued to watch their games but soon Brooke had dinner ready. They all sat down and ate the meal. It was surprisingly good, considering the cook.

Lucas asked his ex, "You sure you made this?"

Brooke glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure. If I ever go back to college, I will go to culinary school."

Peyton said, "Wait, you plan on going back to college?"

"No, I was just saying. Its always a possibility." Peyton laughed at her, and Brooke almost threw her roll at her friend.

They finished dinner, and made their way to the living room to talk. Brooke and Nathan stayed behind to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Brooke giggled as Nathan splashed her with water. "Nathan," she said sternly. "This is a new shirt."

"So?" He was about to splash her again when the doorbell rang. He looked at her inquisitively.

She shrugged. "I have no clue who that is."

Jake was already headed for the door. He opened it, and in walked Mouth. "Mouth!"

"Hey, Jake." Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see him.

When he walked up, Brooke hugged him excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas told me about this. Hope you don't mind that I crashed the party."

"Mind? Of course not!" Mouth went to hug Peyton, and Brooke snuggled up close to Nathan again.

Mouth said hesitantly, "I brought someone I had run into earlier. I hope you don't mind."

Brooke said, "Of course not. The more the merrier. Who is it?"

Heads all turned towards the door as it opened. In walked none other than Haley James.

* * *

**Author's Note:** gasp Haley's back! Trust me, brooke and Nathan have much drama ahead... This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but I'm sure you guys don't mind! I'm already working on the next one, so it should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews, you know I love them!

_tp96:_ Yes, they are a very unlikely couple, but so cute! By awesome fic, I hope you meant mine! lol thanks for the review.

_LivingintheOCsucks:_ Oh, okay. I guess it makes sense then. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and hope you like the drama filled party!

_brathan forever07: _Thanks, and I agree!

_Ababy99:_ Thanks so much!

_Mony19:_ Is that a good thing the old Brooke is showing herself? I want to make Brooke fun, but let her have her serious moments too. Here's your update, and thanks as always for your sweet review!

_MarissaAtwood:_ Thanks!

_msCrazy:_ LOL, well I am glad this put you in a good mood!

_Swedishblonde: _Thanks!

Okay, now review again because I will love you forever if you do... Spoiler for next chapter: Everyone has different reactions to Haley's return, and Nathan and Haley take a "walk".


	13. Its Only Love

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, or One Tree Hill.

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve

Its Only Love

Everyone stared at the young woman whose presence graced the doorway. They were all shocked into silence. Here was a girl none of them had heard from in at least five years. This was a girl who up and left without so much as a goodbye. So what the hell was Haley James doing standing in Brooke's apartment?

Lucas was snapped out of his shocked state first. "Haley!" He exclaimed. He rushed up to her, and embraced his childhood best friend. She may have left years ago, but that doesn't mean he didn't still care about her. "Its so good to see you."

"Its good to see you too, Luke," she said, laughing when he wouldn't let go of her.

"How have you been?" As much wrong as she had done to his brother, she was still his other half, his confidant, his best friend.

"Good, actually. Really good. You?"

Lucas walked up to Crystal, who was in a state of confusion. "Great. I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend, Crystal. Crystal, this is Haley..." He trailed off, unsure of her last name as of late.

"James," she finished for him. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Crystal took it, but was wary of this girl. She had heard many things about her, from Brooke and Nathan. Almost none of them were good, and Lucas rarely mentioned her. "Same here."

Jake and Peyton walked up and gave their own greetings. Brooke and Nathan were still standing in the back, shocked. They couldn't believe Haley was actually standing there. Brooke looked up at her boyfriend, and he looked down at her at the same time. They locked eyes, and for a second Brooke felt safe. That was until he dropped his arm which was draped her shoulders to his side and took a step away. Brooke's insides went cold. What the hell? Just because his ex wife comes back, he can't be affectionate towards his girlfriend? She swallowed hard, and just reminded herself that Haley had been very important for Nathan, and her coming back was emotional.

Haley finally finished hugging everyone and saw Brooke and Nathan standing in the back. She smiled, and walked up to Brooke. "Brooke! What, no hello?"

Brooke glanced at Nathan before returning the smile. "Haley, hi!" She hugged her, but tension was scrawled across her face.

Haley grinned. "Wow, I haven't seen you since before I went on tour. I came back, and you had already moved."

Brooke stood back. "Yeah, it has been awhile."

Haley turned to Nathan, almost shy. "Nathan," she said simply. He looked back at her. He hadn't seen or heard from her in years.

"Its good to see you," he said. Inside, he kicked himself. That was the best he could come up with?

Brooke felt out of place so she walked over to where Peyton was standing. She whispered, "Okay, this was not part of the plan." Peyton tossed her a sympathetic smile.

Nathan shoved his hands in his pocket, typical Nathan fashion. "How have you been?"

"Good, actually. I just signed a three year recording contract, so things are going good. You?"

He nodded. "Good, good." Repetition was an understatement. He looked up and locked eyes with Brooke again. She gave him a slight smile, but that small smile said a thousand words. It reassured him, and he instantly knew everything would be okay. "Do you want to take a walk?" He asked suddenly. Haley looked at him, surprised.

"Sure," she agreed. "I'll be outside." She walked out the door, and Nathan walked up to Brooke.

"I'll be back, okay? I need to do this."

"Its fine," she assured him. He pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose.

Once they were gone, the tension had left the atmosphere. It was as though they all breathed huge sighs of relief. All except Brooke. There was no telling what they were talking about.

Mouth walked up to Brooke. "Brooke, I had no idea you and Nathan were dating. I wouldn't have brought Haley had I known about you guys."

"Mouth, its no big deal. I don't care if Haley is here. I'm happy to see her, she used to be one of my really good friends."

Peyton walked up with Crystal, and Mouth went into the other room. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Um, because your boyfriend's ex wife just showed up after years of being absent?"

Brooke shrugged. "I completely trust Nathan. I have no right to be upset about her being here."

Crystal offered, "Well, you and Nathan are way hotter. Is blonde her natural color?"

Peyton laughed. "No, she is a brunette, almost red head. She went blonde after her celebrity status rose."

Brooke sighed. "I wonder what they are talking about."

Nathan and Haley had begun walking down the street. They had no actual destination; they were just walking. Nathan asked, "So have you been with anyone serious since... you know."

"Since I ruined our marriage?" He blushed. He hadn't wanted to sound rude. "No," she answered. "Sure, I've had some boyfriends, but nothing major. Its hard, being in the music business and finding time for a guy."

"You found time for Chris," Nathan scoffed. Haley's face tightened, and he immediately regretted his words. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just..."

"Its fine. I know I screwed things up, Nathan. I would do anything to take back all those horrible things that happened six years ago."

"But you can't," he said, interrupting her. "You kissed Chris, and then left with him."

"No, I left to pursue a music career. Chris was just part of the tour."

"Haley, I didn't come on this walk to rehash our shitty history, okay?"

She sighed, and folded her arms across her chest. "I know, I'm sorry."

He stopped walking, and faced her. "What are you doing here? You don't show up for years, and then all of a sudden you are back?"

"I usually fly my parents out to visit my for Christmas, but this year they wanted me to come home instead," she lied. Nathan looked at her intently, as though trying to read right through her. She sighed. She couldn't lie to him. "Okay, that's not really the reason. I came back to see you. We ended things so badly. The last time we saw each other, it was in our lawyer's office, signing divorce papers. Nathan, if I had known things were going to turn out the way they did, I never would have married so young. That's where our problems began. We were only sixteen."

"No, Haley. Our problems began when you started blowing me off for some jack ass like Chris Keller, who by the way hasn't had one big hit. We were in love when we got married." Haley looked at him, silent.

She thought about what he said, and it was awhile before she finally found her voice. "I came back to be with you again, Nathan."

He looked at her, and for the first time ever, he saw nothing. No love, no affection. Of course, he would always love her, but he was no longer **in** love with her. Six years ago, if he looked at her after she left, he felt pain and hurt. Now all he saw standing in front of him was a woman he once loved dearly, but he had long since grown out of that love. It was young love, love that only existed in high schools or fairy tales. It wasn't real.

"Dammit Haley." He ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't fair. Did you ever once stop to think about me in all of this?"

She seemed confused. "Nathan, _of course_ I thought of you! You are all I have been thinking about."

"For how long? A few weeks, maybe a month? Don't say it has been since you left. When you left, you had one thing on your mind. Music. I was this distant figure known as your husband."

"Nathan, that isn't true. I loved you!"

"Loved, Haley. Past tense. We aren't in love anymore."

Haley sighed, frustrated. "I left you high and dry, but I'm back. I want to see if things between us could be better than last time."

"Last time we were in _high school_," he said, as though he were talking to a child. "You put me through unimaginable hell when we got divorced. You will never know what that was like, because _you_ did the leaving. I was a mess. I was drunk all the time, and was completely irresponsible. It was a wonder I graduated from college. I finally shaped up, and pulled myself together. When I did that, I moved on."

Her eyes searched his for answers. "What do you mean, moved on? Mouth told me you are single, and have been for awhile."

"Was," he corrected her. "Since you didn't bother to ask, let me to put it to you in plain words. I am with someone now, and I care and love her very much."

Haley began getting defensive. "If she is so special to you, where was she tonight? She sure as hell wasn't at Brooke's!"

"That's just it, Haley. She **is**Brooke."

Haley's face drained of color, and she felt as though she had been slapped. Certainty set in and Haley had to take a step back. Nathan, _her_ Nathan, was dating Brooke Davis? No way, this was not happening. Brooke had always had a knack for taking the good guys. She had Lucas, but Nathan?

"You are dating Brooke Davis?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but don't say it as a casual thing, like it doesn't mean anything. We are serious about each other. I love her, Hales."

Haley blinked back tears. She had just poured her heart out to a guy, and then to have it thrown back in her face. "How...? When..?"

They began walking again, this time back towards Brooke's apartment. "About six months ago, she moved back to Tree Hill. We became friends, and a few weeks ago we made it official."

"So you guys are serious?"

"Yeah, we are. I have fun with her. We don't fight over petty things. Of course we argue, but that's natural. We call each other on each other's shit and move on. She is good for me. I can be myself when I'm with her. She has known me for a long time, and vice versa. So being with her is just comfortable, and it feels so right. This is the first relationship I've had since you left that isn't revolved around my past with you. I am finally broken free of thinking about you constantly, and whether or not you would approve. I know that sounds rude, but I am finally in a mature relationship with a woman who loves me for what I am."

Haley sighed. She stayed quiet for awhile, just thinking about what he had said. She had wanted all those things with Nathan, but she knew that couldn't happen now. She had her chance years ago, and she blew it. She treated Nathan like crap, and never put him first. And he was right. She had tried changing him, in a way. He was the bad ass of Tree Hill, but when he was around her he was respectful and sweet. Now she would just have to accept that Nathan and Brooke had moved on together. "I'm happy for you, Nathan. You deserve to be happy, and if Brooke makes you happy, then that's good," she lied. It killed her that Brooke Davis had something she desperately wanted. She had left him once, and she wasn't going to do that again. Then again, he didn't know that.

He smiled at her. "Thanks." They arrived at Brooke's. He looked at his car. "You want to go get some coffee? As friends?"

She nodded. "Sure, as friends," she agreed. Nathan held the door for her, and she sat in the seat usually reserved for Brooke. The night had certainly not turned out as she had expected, but she wasn't upset with the outcome. Sure, she had come back to Tree Hill to take Nathan back, but he was clearly at a place in his life right then where that just wasn't going to happen. Well, she would just have to change that.

As he drove to the nearest coffee shop, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Brooke, and how he had just dropped his arm earlier. He felt horrible, but he owed it to Haley to talk with her, and catch up with her. Their lives had taken such drastic roads, and since the divorce he hadn't even spoken to her. They may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. They needed to discuss what had happened, and now neither of them were angry with each other .

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry I left you guys hanging, hopefully this will explain her reasons and everything better. No Brooke/Nathan interaction, but there will be some next chapter as he tries redeeming himself. Thanks to my two reviewers, it sucks that FF was down last week. Anyways, enjoy and I am working on the next installment!_

_LivingintheOCsucks:_ Awhile ago, someone requested I bring Mouth into the story somehow, so I tried to please their request. I love that line, too. I was editing and made myslef laugh. Thanks for reviewing! It means so much.

_msCrazy:_ Aw, you are too sweet for reviewing. I was afraid I wouldn't get any with FF reviewing being down and everything, so thank you so much for finding the time to review.


	14. Up Late Again

Chapter Thirteen

Up Late Again

It was later that evening and Brooke was exhausted. After Nathan and Haley had left, they ate desert and then watched an old home video of them in high school. They avoided the subject of the departed, and Peyton tried constantly to keep Brooke cheered up. Brooke put her best face on and tried not to let her strained emotions show.

Peyton and Jake were the last to leave, and it was around midnight when they finally went home to Jenny. Brooke walked them out, and she noticed Nathan's car was missing. Her stomach dropped through the floor. They had been gone for hours. Some walk.

She walked back into her apartment and picked her dog up. She nuzzled her face to Audrey's, trying to seek comfort. Audrey gave her a sad look, as though she understood. Brooke shut the lights off and went into her room. She changed into her sweats and curled up in her bed. She tried not to think about what exactly her boyfriend and his ex wife were up to, but she couldn't get them off her mind. Part of her said to be sympathetic towards him. After all, Haley had left him without hardly any explanation. It had torn him up inside. On the other hand, she was pissed off like no other. They had now been gone for over four hours, and he hadn't even said where he was going. This was her _boyfriend_. She had every right to feel upset about him with someone else in the middle of the night. Except, it wasn't just somebody else. It was Haley, his first love and first wife.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and then squeezed them shut. She just wanted this night to disappear from her memory. Everything was going great until the bitch showed up. Brooke sighed. When she had left, she was upset with Haley for leaving, but she had no hard feelings towards her. And now... Brooke couldn't help but think of reasons why Haley would be back. She knew one thing. Haley was not getting her ex back. Hell would have to freeze over before that happened. Brooke had found a great guy in Nathan, and she had fallen for him. Hard. So there was no way she was letting him go without a fight. Then again, Haley may not be back to take Nathan away. Maybe she just felt it was time for a visit. Yeah, right.

Brooke knew it wasn't exactly fair of her to be pissed at Haley when she still didn't know of her intentions, but then again since when was Brooke Davis fair? She had been the sweet, good girl for too long now. The best role she ever played was being the bitchiest bitch in town, and claws would definitely be coming out to Haley if she tried anything. Brooke was also upset because this was supposed to be she and Nathan's special night. She had been ready to let herself go to him, and now that just wasn't in the cards. Haley sure did have a knack at bad timing.

A few minutes later, Brooke had fallen into a light sleep. She was absolutely exhausted. This had been a very draining evening, one she wished she could forget. She was sleeping, therefore she couldn't hear her front door open.

Nathan put the hidden key back where he found it, and slipped quietly into Brooke's apartment. Audrey bounded up, ready to take on the intruder. "Shh, its me." He assured the dog and then tried to find his way through the dark place. Brooke's bedroom door was cracked open, and he slowly pushed it open. He couldn't help but smile at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked relaxed and calm. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be that way when she was awake.

He walked up to her and sat next to her. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He sat there and stared at her. He had to explain to her exactly what happened that night. Who knew what was going through her head. He put his hand on her thigh, and she opened her eyes. When she saw him sitting next to her, she woke up fast.

"Nate?" She squinted her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be back. I didn't want you to worry."

She laughed scornfully. "Why should I worry? You are just who knows where in the middle of the night with your ex wife."

Nathan sighed. He had known she would be pissed. "I'm sorry. We just had a lot of stuff to talk about. We talked, that's it. I promise."

Brooke looked down at her bedspread, and toyed with the fringe. "I believe you."

Nathan scooted closer to her. He desperately wanted her to understand. "We took a walk, and she told me why she had left. It was a stupid reason, and I don't really want to go into it. Then, she told me her reasons for coming back." He didn't want to bring this up, but he knew he had to because he had sworn to Brooke he would be honest with her, no matter what the truth was. Brooke looked at him with waiting eyes. "She came back to Tree Hill because she wanted another chance with me." Brooke's eyes narrowed and her defenses shot up. "I quickly told her that wasn't about to happen. I explained I had moved on with someone else."

Brooke murmured, "Did you tell her who?"

"Yeah, and when I said you she was pretty shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting me to say that. Anyways, we talked some more and she said she understood. She said she was glad I was happy."

Brooke had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She knew there was no way Haley would give up that easily. "So, all of this took over four hours?"

"No. That was our walk. We came back here, and I asked her to go out for coffee. We went to the local coffee shop and just talked. She caught me up on all that had happened with her career. She's genuinely happy for us, Brooke."

"I'll bet," she said sarcastically.

Nathan took her hand. "Brooke, I swear that's all we did. After that, I took her back to her hotel. Then I ran to the drugstore and came back here."

She looked at him, and knew he was telling the truth. "I believe you."

"Really?"

She sat up and positioned herself so that she was comfortably in his arms. "I trust you, Nate. If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good. I also want to apologize for before. I know I acted like a jack ass when Haley first arrived. I dropped my arm, and I am sorry. I guess just seeing her was a little shocking for me."

She assured him, "It's fine. I am not holding that against you or anything. Yeah, it pissed me off right then, but I'm over it. Trust me." He leaned down and gave her a kiss, one she had patiently been waiting for. "Nate, we can work if we just talk about stuff like this."

"I know. Trust me, I want us to work."

She raised one of her eyebrows. "So, what did you go to the drugstore for?"

He laughed. "You would like to know, wouldn't you?" She nodded, and he stood up. He walked out of the room and came back carrying a dozen red roses. She smiled when she saw them.

"Nathan, they're gorgeous. Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

He sat next to her again, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I did. I was serious that night we got together. I am committed to you. Haley is just a past relationship. She meant a lot to me six years ago, but now she doesn't. Sure, I care for her, but that's as far as it goes."

Brooke grinned. She had definitely lucked out. She had the best boyfriend in town, maybe even the state of North Carolina. She kissed him. "I love you so much."

He smiled down at her. "I love you too. You have no idea how much. I am sorry our night was ruined."

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I know tonight we had planned on... you know."

"Oh, yeah. That," she said, pretending she had forgotten. "Who said it was ruined?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Well, I just thought that since..."

"Haley came back then we couldn't? Yeah, right. I'm not letting that girl get in our way. I meant what I said Nathan. I want you, tonight." She pulled him down, kissing him passionately. She knew this night was going to be very special, one that she would never forget.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Again, you guys are awesome with your reviews. Hopefully, this chapter mad esome of you happy. But don't think more drama isn't on the way. In the next chapter, Brooke and Haley have it out. Who will Nathan back up? Haley can be pretty convincing...

_kaos2405:_ Thanks, things got better this chapter, at least I hope so!

_Ababy99:_ Girls really are like that, I've done that before myself. Nathan, being the sweetheart he is, comes back in a fun way this chapter, but its the next chapter you might want to worry about... lol thanks for the as always great review.

_msCrazy_: Glad to know I have sucha dedicated reader/reviewer! I will have the next chapter up soon, because I am already working on it. Thanks!

_Mony19:_ No problem, just glad you reviewed now! Trust me, the old Brooke will be coming back in a major way in coming chapters...

_animefanatic36:_ Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it, and in response to your question, you will have to find out...

Review please! You know I love them.


	15. If I'm Not Right

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH, the characters, etc.

* * *

_

Chapter Fourteen

If I'm Not Right

A few days later, Brooke was working the cash register at _Flirt_. Ever since that one night, she couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. It had been so magical. Now they were closer than ever, and she prayed that would never change. She hadn't seen Haley yet, but a part of her wanted to. She wanted to give that witch a piece of her mind. How dare she come back after all these years and think she can just pick things up where she left off. No way in hell would that ever happen, not if Brooke had anything to do with it.

The door opened and Brooke looked up. "Nathan!" She exclaimed happily. "I thought you had a meeting." He walked around and gave her a hug and a light kiss.

"I did, but it got out early. I figured we could still have our lunch date."

"Aw, I would love to. I can close at one and we can go to Karen's. Did your meeting go good?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Since when do you care about my work?"

She giggled. "I don't, just thought I would be a supportive girlfriend."

He grinned. "Well, you are already perfect so just stay the way you are, okay?"

"You are too sweet, you know that?" She put her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"Yeah, I know," he said modestly. She rolled her eyes at him. He was just like her in so many ways it scared her sometimes.

Her back was turned to the front door, so when she heard it open, she said, "Welcome to _Flirt_, can I help you?" Her voice trailed off when she saw Haley standing in front of her. She dropped her arms from around Nathan's neck. "Haley."

Haley's throat tightened when she saw Nathan with Brooke. She didn't want them to know that, of course. She smiled at the pair, hiding her emotions. "Hey, Brooke. Hello, Nathan." Nathan nodded at her, curious as to why she was there. To prove to Brooke that he was there for her, and to prove to Haley he was committed to Brooke, he put his arms around Brooke's waist. Brooke turned and smiled up at him. Sometimes a little assurance never hurt anyone.

Brooke asked, "What's up?" She pretended to act nonchalant, as though Haley arriving was no big thing. However, inside her stomach was doing flipflops, and her mind was telling her to scream.

Haley's smile faltered. She hadn't expected Nathan to be there. "I was just coming to talk. I didn't realize Nathan would be here..."

Brooke waved the comment off. "Oh, he comes by for lunch a few times a week." Haley's heart sank. He really was committed to her. She didn't let that get to her, though. Nathan was usually committed to the woman he was dating. It was just in his character.

Nathan turned Brooke around. "I'll be at Karen's. Come over when you get the chance." He didn't want to be there anymore. Being in the middle of two girls arguing was not his idea of fun. And since they were arguing about _him_, he sure the hell was ready to leave. Brooke nodded her head, and he gave her a quick kiss before walking towards the door. "Good to see you, Haley." With that, he disappeared across the street.

Brooke and Haley eyed each other. The two former friends were forming new opinions about each other. Haley was the first to speak. "I wanted to clear things up about the other night."

Brooke almost groaned. She really did not want to remember that night, let alone rehash it. "Okay..."

"I came back to town but didn't know Nathan was already in another relationship. I have to say, I was shocked when he told me."

Brooke's defenses went up. She snapped, "What did you think, he would wait for you forever? He's a guy. You couldn't expect him to fawn over you forever."

Haley sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "No, that's not it. I just didn't think he would have moved on so fast."

Brooke laughed scornfully. "You give yourself way more credit then is deserved. You left, end of story. Its been six years, Haley. Did you honestly think he was going to sit by the window for six damn years and wait on you?"

"No, but..." She tried to get Brooke to understand her side, but it wasn't going over too well.

"Face it, Haley," she interrupted. "You did him a favor. You would have ruined his life if you two had stayed together."

Something inside Haley snapped, and she sneered, "What, so you think you are better for him?"

"Hell yes I do! Nathan needs a strong, independent woman who makes him laugh and who is compatible with him. We have fun when we are together. The most fun you two ever had was getting an A on a math test."

Haley glared at her former friend. "You know nothing about our relationship."

"You're right, I don't. But that's because you two were barely together for what, five months? And you were married for maybe two. Tell me something, Haley. How's Chris?" Brooke knew she struck a chord when Haley's cheeks flamed red and her shoulders stiffened.

"How dare you..." Haley started. "You have no right to bring that up. None." Chris had been the deciding factor in Nathan and Haley's marriage, and unfortunately Haley made the mistake to choose Chris.

"Like hell I don't! You left Nathan to be with Chris. You may not realize it, but you did. Chris was on that tour, and you chose him over your own husband. Talk about being selfish."

"Selfish?" She screeched. "How the hell am I the selfish one? You waltz back into this town, and you instantly want everything to yourself. Including my husband."

"Ex husband," Brooke corrected her. "And for your information, I didn't _want_ Nathan. That wasn't my intention of coming back. I just wanted to start a new life here in Tree Hill. Nathan helped me do that. He befriended me again, and out of that friendship grew a wonderful relationship."

"Save me the Hallmark card crap. So he was friends with you because he felt sorry for you? Wow, what a great friendship."

Brooke was about ready to slap this woman who thought she knew it all. "Look, I'm sorry that you were such a bitch to Nathan, but I was what he needed. You have had him ruined for the past six years. He was mess, but he cleaned himself up. No thanks to you."

"You know, Brooke, you have some nerve telling me how wrong I was. You weren't even here for most of it!"

"I was here when you left. No, I wasn't here the past few years. Who else wasn't here? You, Haley. You weren't here, and neither was I. You are right about that. But when I came back, he fell in love with me. Not you. That's the point of all of this. So why don't you take your selfish ass and go back to the celebrity world, where you matter?"

Haley stared at Brooke, and said, "You are such a bitch, you know that? You care about no one but yourself. I knew I never liked you."

Brooke looked at her nails, disinterested. "Don't worry, hon. It's a mutual feeling. You want to know the real reason you are back?"

"Sure, because apparently you know everything." Haley was already regretting coming there.

"You probably had a fling with Chris after your divorce with Nathan, and it didn't work out. He moved on to some rocker chick, leaving you stranded by yourself, in the 'famous' world. Then, you had another relationship and that didn't work out either. So, you figured you knew at least one guy who would want you. Nathan. Except, shocker, he had already moved on to _me_. Well, too bad. Now you can run back to Hollywood. It would be doing us all a favor. Oh, and by the way, Nathan told me you said you understood, and wouldn't try anything. Funny how I don't believe you."

Haley snapped, "Shut up. Nathan doesn't deserve to be with a witch like you."

"Oh, so he deserves to be with someone who cheats on him with a loser like Chris Keller? Don't think so. Nathan knows my faults, and I know his. We work because we know each other so well."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, right. You are still the same wild, party going slut you were in high school."

Brooke said, "Ooh, that almost hurt. Not. Come on, keep the insults coming because they aren't intimidating me at all. I am nothing like I was in high school, but you wouldn't know that because you left your friends, family, and most of all Nathan." Brooke was tiring of this banter they had going on. She hadn't prepared herself for that, and she hadn't had an argument to this extent in a long time. She had grown up, and stopped this constant bickering with others. It had been nice, actually. Then again, she was Brooke Davis. Meaning, she _would_ fight for what she wants.

"Nathan would choose me over you any day," Haley replied haughtily. It was a weak, amusing attempt.

This comment made Brooke burst into laughter. "Oh, really? Tell me, where does he work? What happened to him during college that changed his view on life forever? What is his favorite dog's name?"

Haley was stumped. She really knew nothing about Nathan's present life. "I don't know," she admitted.

"That's right, because you weren't here. You left before you could find out what a truly amazing guy he really is. He isn't the same guy anymore. You changed him into this sickeningly sweet, whipped guy. Now, he is just sweet. And romantic. Damn, is he romantic. For my birthday this year, he decorated this gazebo and..."

Haley snapped, "Shut up." She didn't want to hear any of this.

Brooke cut her sentence off, leaned in closer to her nemesis. "FYI, he works in sports apparel, he was drunk one night and got into a huge car accident that changed his life, and his favorite dog is my dog, Audrey. He loves her to pieces. Now will you kindly get out of my store?" Brooke was just sick of seeing her, and Haley was finally getting to her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold up her guard without finally falling.

Haley glared at Brooke. "Fine, you might win this battle but you won't win the war. You haven't heard the last of me."

"Bye!" Brooke said with fake cheerfulness as she watched Haley stalk outside. After she was gone, she leaned against the counter. She knew she shouldn't let Haley get to her, but she was after all Nathan's first love. No telling what could happen. First loves are always special, and they always manage to tug at the heart strings. Lucas had managed to real her back in more than once, so there was no telling what Haley would do.

The door opened again and Nathan walked in. "You okay? I just saw Haley storming down the street."

Brooke nodded, rubbing her temples. "I'm fine, we were just arguing."

"Over me?" He went around the counter and allowed her to fall into his arms.

"Who else?" She leaned heavily into his chest, and he put his arms around her, holding her close. "She wants you back, Nate. She isn't going to stop until she has you all to herself."

Nathan was surprised to hear this. "You sure? She told me..."

"Trust me," she said, cutting him off. "We just had like a ten minute argument over this. Her exact words were, 'You haven't seen the last of me.'"

Nathan sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter. She is never going to get me. I'm with you now, and she will just have to accept that."

Tears stung Brooke's eyes. Nathan looked down and saw her crying. He grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to her. Brooke whispered, "You promise?" Inside, Brooke was kicking herself. She rarely let people see her get upset. Nathan knew this, and he treasured the fact that she was able to let him in.

It killed him to see her upset like this, though. "Brooke, I love you and only you. I don't want Haley. Don't let yourself get this upset, especially not over her. Look at me," he directed. She lifted her head and looked into his handsome eyes. "You don't have to worry. I promise everything will work out."

She said tearfully, "I just found you and now she wants to take you away from me. I can't lose you."

"And you won't," he said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She dried her eyes, and scolded herself, "Dammit. I hate breaking down like this."

Nathan comforted her, "You don't have to be big and strong around me, Brooke."

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

He pulled her close again, and tried to assure her everything would be okay. "We'll fight her together, okay? Its not like I want to be with her anymore."

Brooke argued, "Yeah, but you loved her so much."

Nathan pointed out, "_Loved_. As in, in the past. Now, I love you. With her, there is no future. With you, I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, and that makes me happy."

She smiled into his shirt, and a small laugh escaped. "I got your shirt all wet."

He shrugged. "That's okay, I've got others." He held her at arms length. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just needed a good cry. Thank you," she said softly. She believed him and fully trusted him. She knew he would never go to be with Haley. He had been far too hurt by her to ever go back.

"Now, how about we go grab some lunch?" She nodded, and was grateful to him for trying to get her mind off her confrontation with Haley.

A week later, it was New Years Day and everyone was at Lucas and Crystal's house. They were having a barbeque, and Lucas was manning the grill. The guys were outside with him, and the three girls were inside gossiping.

It had been awhile since they had seen each other, and they had a bunch to catch up on. Peyton asked Brooke, "So have you seen Haley since that day she tried bitching you out?" Brooke had explained to her friends what had happened with Haley that one day. They were shocked and so proud that Brooke stood up for herself.

"Nope, and I really don't care if I ever do again. She could go to hell and I wouldn't care."

Peyton grinned. "Awesome. Its so weird that we used to be so close with her. I can still remember all those slumber parties, with her and Anna. We would stay up so late talking about nothing, really."

Brooke shrugged. "Things change, and she is just one of those things."

The two girls looked over at Crystal, who was smiling. Peyton said suspiciously, "You've been pretty quiet. What's going on?"

Crystal grinned. They could tell she was hiding something, and she was more than happy to share with them exactly what she was hiding. "Oh, nothing. Lucas proposed last night, that's all," she said nonchalantly.

Brooke and Peyton screamed and squealed. "Oh my God!" They demanded to see her hand, which held a huge diamond on it.

Brooke said excitedly, "Okay, we need details."

Crystal smiled. "Okay. He took me to this cliff about an hour from here to watch the fireworks. The show was ending when he got down on one knee. He started saying this romantic speech, and I just started bawling. It was the sweetest thing. Anyways, of course I said yes and he slipped the ring on my finger, and it just left me breathless."

Brooke sighed. "This is so awesome. I am so happy for you guys. How long have you been dating now?"

"About three years."

"Damn," Peyton said. "I think that's the ultimate record for him."

Crystal laughed. "Its been awhile, yes."

Brooke leaned in. "So, have you thought about the wedding yet?"

Peyton said, "Brooke, she just got engaged not even twenty four hours ago." Sometimes, Brooke was just too much.

"So? She can still think about it." Brooke turned back to Crystal expectantly.

Crystal shook her head. "I haven't really. But I know I want you two to be my bridesmaids. My little sister is eighteen, and I asked her to be my maid of honor."

Brooke seemed to be in dreamland. "I just love weddings. What about Lucas?"

"I'm sure he is asking Nathan to be his best man, and Jake as a groomsman. And he mentioned Mouth, too."

Brooke clapped her hands. "This is so exciting!"

Peyton laughed. "You made a big mistake in telling Brooke. You should have waited until the last minute, because now this is _all_ she will be talking about." Brooke gave Peyton a _look_ and Peyton shut up.

"Well, I am very happy for you." Brooke stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked out back and saw the three guys standing around the grill. She walked up to Lucas and pulled him into a huge hug. "Congratulations," she said sincerely. "I am so happy for you."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Nathan walked up, and grabbed his girlfriend. He whispered into her ear, "You have to pick out the sexiest dress ever."

"Not going to be a problem," she whispered back. All of this wedding talk almost made her forget about Haley. Almost.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! You guys amazed me at the amount of reviews I got, and I am so grateful for every last one of them. So, this chapter definitely showed the bitchier side of Brooke, and I think we can all agree that we enjoy that side of her every now and then (especially on the show!). These next chapters, I will speed time up due to story purposes, but you won't be disappointed. Stay tuned. Oh, one last thing. Sadly, I will be out of town for the next two weeks, meaning no updates. I'm sorry! But keep the reviews coming while I'm gone, hopefully I will have access to a computer. And when I get back, I promise you a chapter that will change this story A LOT.

_animefanatic36:_ He definitely backed her up, don't worry. And I didn't leave any kind of cliffhanger this time, thought I would be nice!

_Agel15:_ This past season has completely changed my opinion about Haley James Scott. At first, I thought she was nice and all, but now I can't stand her! (could ya tell?) Thanks for the sweet review!

_Ababy99:_ The coming obstaclse will be interesting, and I am bringing Tim back for awhile. LOL. I'm with you, a lot of stories lately have showed Haley as the "bad guy" of the fic, which is fine with me! Thanks for taking the time to review each chapter, I love them!

_LivingintheOCsucks:_ I always look forward to your review! Glad you liked it, I have a feeling you will like this story too.

_SoUnoriginal:_ Thanks! Sad to say it will be awhile until I update again.

_Mony19:_ Thanks, I enjoyed writing it. I love the softer side of both Brooke and Nathan!

_mariel:_ Definitely issues. Brooke is extremely insecure since the whole Lucas/Peyton cheating drama, and she has yet to let herself trust anyone else. Nathan is trying to change that, and this will become more evident in coming chapters. Thanks for the review!

_brathan forever07:_ Thanks! Keep reading!

_msCrazy:_ You can calm down now, he back BROOKE up instead. Thanks for the review.

_Read and review, and when I come back Iwill write an awesome chapter for you guys! Thanks!_

_-Emilie-_


	16. I Believe We Can Do It

_Diclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or anything having relation to the show. _

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

I Believe We Can Do It

"NATHAN! Have you seen my other pearl earring?" Brooke shouted through her small apartment.

"Yeah, you left it in the kitchen!" She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was so absentminded it scared her.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. It had been eight long months of planning, but things seemed to have paid off. The men had endured days of dress size discussions, and flower arrangements. They had survived the constant bad moods their girls seemed to always be in. Even though Brooke was only a bridesmaid, she did her best to be as involved as possible. Sometimes that meant stepping on a few people's toes. But they got over it, and August finally arrived for the group of friends.

Brooke and Nathan have had a few ups and downs in their relationship, but nothing major thus far. As every couple does, they have small arguments and fights. So far they had had two big ones. Once Brooke even threatened to throw him out of his own apartment. But they got over them, and moved forward with their lives. She was safe, and felt a protective sense every time he was in the room.

Many people have asked them if they plan on getting married in the future, but Brooke blows the questions off every time. She would love to grow old with Nathan and have a few kids, but that's further down the line. Right now she is having fun with just being in love and being with the man she loves. Marriage wasn't as important to her as it was to others, at least not at that point in her life. She was almost twenty five, in love, so what more could one ask for?

A few weeks after the past Christmas, Haley had returned to her high rise condominium in New York City. No one showed remorse at her departure. Brooke figured she had intimidated Haley enough after their confrontation, so she didn't give a damn where the girl went. In fact, Brooke almost wished she would have suggested Africa. Nathan, too, was glad she was gone. He was committed to Brooke, and she didn't give him an easy time as he tried proving that to her. It was especially difficult with Haley hanging around. She would pop up at the most odd times. Thankfully, she wasn't around for long. Her being there made Brooke uneasy and always on the edge. She couldn't help but feel anxious that Nathan might go back to Haley. She had been scarred by a Scott brother in the past, and it could happen again.

Brooke could remember the day Nathan came over, and he had this look on his face, as though he had just done something she should be proud of. It was early January.

FLASHBACK

At his office, Nathan called Haley's cell. She had given him her number the first night she was in town. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She said, excited to see Nathan's number on caller ID. He had yet to voluntarily call her since she had come back into town, so she assumed this was important. She was right.

"Haley, its Nathan. Brooke said you keep coming by the store." It wasn't as if Brooke was tattling on her, but when her boyfriend asked her how her day was, she wasn't going to lie and say nothing major happened. Haley kept harrassing her, and it of course thoroughly pissed Brooke off.

Haley sighed. "Can I help it if I like what she sells?" She knew this would smooth over nicely with him.

"Cut the bullshit, Haley," Nathan interrupted her. "You go over there checking on her, or us, or something sick like that. Leave her alone, okay? She agreed not to create trouble with you, so why can't you do the same?"

Haley said sadly into the phone, "Nathan, don't you see what she has turned you into? She has morphed you into this puppy dog who does everything she says." In Haley's eyes, whatever Brooke said goes. Nathan was just another thing to her, such as a cheerleader when Brooke was captain.

"You have no right to make accusations like that, Haley. You don't know what goes on with us, and thankfully you never will. I love Brooke, and I respect her greatly. I respect her so much that I am asking you to please get out of Tree Hill. You have a life in New York, so why don't you just go back to it?"

Haley scoffed, "Did Brooke tell you to say that?" Brooke had quickly become her least favorite person.

"No," he said harshly. "She has no idea we are even having this conversation. Please Haley. Just leave." The quicker she left, the faster he would be able to move on with his life with Brooke.

Tears stung Haley's eyes as he said those words to her. However, they were not tears of sadness. They were angry tears. She was angry at Brooke, angry at Nathan, angry at herself for leaving all those years ago. She refused to let Nathan realize this, though. "You really don't want anything to do with me?"

He heard the hurt in her voice, and softened his tone. "No. Not if you are going upset Brooke so much. Haley, I still care about you. That will never change. But I just can't have you here, stirring up unneeded trouble. I realize you have every right to be here, and I can't do anything about that. But I am asking you, as someone you used to be close to, to please let go. Let go of me, of our relationship, of all the grudges you have against Brooke."

Tears slid down her face, and she furiously wiped them away. "Fine," she said. "If that's what you want, fine. I will leave tonight." She knew she had given up easily, but she could see that Nathan wanted nothing to do with her. It hurt her so much, but she knew there was no point in her being there anymore.

"Thank you," Nathan said simply.

He hung up with her and immediately called the bus station. He knew it was usually the only way Haley traveled. The only ride to New York City that night was at nine sharp.

At eight forty five, Nathan was leaning against the wall of the bus station. He wanted to make sure Haley got on that bus. He waited until it was two minutes before the bus would be leaving. She was nowhere in sight, so he began his departure back. He had just turned around when he noticed Haley rushing up. She didn't see him; she just got on board. Nathan watched her go. He was relieved she was leaving, but then again it made him sad. He knew this was it. If he went now, he could have Haley back in his life. But Brooke was waiting for him, and if he treated her right, then she wasn't going anywhere. He loved her so much, and therefore the thought of stopping Haley made him want to kill himself. He just wanted his life with Brooke to move forward smoothly, and Haley was a roadblock for that.

After watching her board the bus, he got in his car and drove to Brooke's apartment. He walked in and caught her watching _Gilmore Girls_. She looked up and grinned. "I just love Lorelai and Luke. They are the best. Come sit and watch with me." She patted the seat next to her, and looked at him as he sat next to her, wrapping his protective arms around her middle. "What's that look for? Is everything alright?"

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "More than you know," he murmured before settling in for more _Girls_.

END FLASHBACK

Nathan had shared the Haley departure with Brooke, and it made her extremely happy. This proved to her she could trust him, and he meant it when he said he wasn't going anywhere. Hell, if they could get through the return of an ex wife, they could get through pretty much anything.

Brooke hurried out of her bathroom and picked the earring up from the counter, slipping it in her ear. She looked over at Nathan, who was still in his athletic shorts and t-shirt.

"Babe, you do realize we are leaving in half an hour, right?" Nathan was changing at her house. He did this frequently, getting ready with her. The only thing his apartment provided was a place to keep his furniture. He only slept there maybe four times a week. The rest of the time, when he wasn't working, he was with or at Brooke's.

He nodded, his attention fully on the television. "Yeah. I already took a shower." He could get dressed in about two minutes.

Realizing there was no way she was going to be getting his attention anytime soon, she simply rolled her eyes and returned to her position in front of her bathroom mirror. Her make up was done, her jewelry securely fastened on. Her dress was patiently hanging on the hook outside of her closet. She smiled at it. She and Peyton had picked out their bridesmaid dresses together, and got matching ones. They settled for a baby blue dress. It cascaded down around them, creating a sort of train. It was lined with diamonds near the top. Crystal loved it, especially when they put it on. Brooke was having so much fun getting to know Peyton again. Being away for her friend so long made her realize just how much you need to hang on to those you love and care about.

Nathan walked in a few minutes later, kissing her neck from behind. She giggled. "Will you please get ready?"

"I'm going, I'm going," he sighed. "You aren't dressed either." He didn't mind, though. He loved seeing her in anything, or nothing. The latter was his preferred choice.

"Yes, but all I have to do is slip the dress on."

Nathan changed into his tux, and allowed Brooke to fix the tie. As she did, he grinned at her. "You are looking so hot tonight."

Her cheeks flushed a light pink. She never tired of his compliments. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, Stud." She finished with his tie and took a step back, happy with his appearance.

He pulled her close to him. "Do we have to stay the whole time?"

Brooke burst into laughter. "Uh, yeah. You are the best man. We have to be there for the wedding, and, shocker, the reception. Speaking of which, do you have your speech?"

He nodded. "Its next to my keys on the counter." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "You think we have time to... you know?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Brooke pushed his chest lightly. "_No._ Now leave and let me get dressed." He sighed, and went into the other room. Brooke decided to use her time and touch up her face. She was never completely satisfied, and it wouldn't hurt to make sure it looked as best as possible. After all, she would be having her picture taken _a lot_.

The wedding ceremony began at seven, followed by a reception. It was only five ten, but the bridal party had to arrive early. They were supposed to be there before five thirty. Although Brooke knew this, she had more important things to do than worry about the time. Her boyfriend thought otherwise.

Thirty five minutes later, Nathan knocked on the bedroom door. "Brooke, its past the time to go!" He shouted. Brooke's cell phone started playing Gavin DeGraw, and he picked it up. Peyton was calling. He turned the phone off. Peyton was probably wondering where the hell they were, and he sure wasn't going to be the one to explain their tardiness.

Brooke was inspecting herself in the mirror. She had just slipped her dress on, and it of course fit perfectly. "I'm almost ready," she yelled back. She double checked the seams and hem, making sure nothing would go wrong with it. It may be Crystal's big day, but Brooke still wanted to be the envy of all the young women at the ceremony.

Just outside the door, Nathan waited impatiently. And she yelled at _him_ for not being ready in time. Five minutes later, their bedroom door opened and Brooke walked out, smiling from ear to ear.

Nathan stared at the gorgeous figure standing before him. All thoughts of them being late vanished from his mind. To think that this ravishing woman was standing before him was more than enough to occupy his mind. He whistled, "Damn, the waiting was all worth it."

She giggled. "You like it?"

He pulled her close by the waist. He leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear, "I love it and you." And he did. Sometimes he had second thoughts, wondering if he made the right decision with Brooke. But then he pictured her in his mind, smiling or joking with him, and he kicked himself for even thinking about having regrets.

"Thanks," she whispered back. She grabbed his arm and was shocked at the time. "Nate, why didn't you tell me what time it was!"

Nathan sighed. He wasn't even going to attempt to pull himself out of that one, and explain that he _had_ told her of the time, more than once. She just refused to hear him. "Come on, we better get going, by the time we get there it will be after six."

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the church. Jake and Peyton's car was in the parking lot, along with the rest of the wedding party. Brooke didn't care. She was well known for being 'fashionably' late. They walked into the front foyer of the church. It was now straight up six o'clock. Peyton hurried up to them. She shot Brooke a look that said she was annoyed and very pissed off.

"Brooke Davis, where in the hel-" she caught herself, considering they _were_ in a church. "Heck have you been!"

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She was accustomed to having to pull herself out of a tight spot with Peyton, so she blew the rage in Peyton's voice away.

Nathan had his hand around Brooke's back, and he gave it a slight squeeze. "Someone can't get ready in time." She made a face at him, but smiled shortly after. Was it her fault that she took awhile to look beautiful, even more so than she naturally did? Besides, she knew he didn't care _too_ much.

"So, where is everybody?" She asked brightly, changing the subject very subtly.

Peyton decided she couldn't stay mad at Brooke forever. There was no point in holding grudges. Those two had long since learned _that _lesson. "Well, Lucas is in the church with the priest and his groomsmen. And Crystal is with Ally in the bridal room." Ally was Crystal's younger sister, also the matron of honor. "They were fixing makeup or something."

"Where's Jenny?" Nathan inquired. The pair had grown into a rather close relationship. The thing was, Jake and Peyton weren't the biggest fans of it. Nathan had the tendency to lure Jenny to do things she wouldn't do on a regular basis, such as play tricks on her parents or other crazy schemes. And Brooke didn't help matters at all. Who knew how much makeup such a young child could wear at one time. Which could explain why they very rarely babysat the little girl, unless it was an extreme emergency.

"My dad is bringing her later," Peyton explained. "Brooke, come on." She tugged on her friend's arm. Crystal was worried about where Brooke was. Peyton hadn't been worried. She has known Brooke a very long time, and knew Brooke was fine. Just late.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, what did you ever do without me?" She turned to Nathan and gave him a quick kiss. "See you later, handsome." She gave him a wink, and he smiled back at her before heading into the church. Sometimes, she could say the littlest things and it made him remember just how much he cares for her.

She followed Peyton to the bridal room. In the room was Crystal, Ally, and their mother, Martha. "Crys, you look gorgeous!" Brooke squealed. She had known this girl maybe a year, and they were already great friends.

"Thanks," Crystal blushed. "I'm so damn nervous."

Brooke waved her hand. "Don't be. Its just Lucas." She gave a yelp as Peyton jabbed her elbow in Brooke's side. "_Ow_." She then said to Crystal, "You know what I mean."

Martha smiled and said to the two girls, "You ladies look wonderful."

"Thanks," they chirped in unison. They looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles, as though they were in high school again.

Brooke apologized, "Sorry I was late. I couldn't decide how I wanted to do my makeup and hair. That was my biggest problem." She positioned herself comfortably on a chair. "At first I was going with all curly, then straight started to sound appealing. Then I liked both of them. Never again am I doing that by myself. I figured I knew enough about hair and I could do it myself, but no. Next time, a professional can handle it. I wasted like three hours of my life."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and leaned into Ally, who was watching Brooke in amusement. "Be careful, this could take all night." Ally giggled softly. She liked Brooke. She may be a little over dramatic at times, but she was fun. Having an older sister had its advantages. Not only did they have interesting and cool friends, but they also managed to snag hot guys.

Brooke shot Peyton a _look_. "I heard that, _friend_."

Peyton grinned across the room. "Whatever. I have to go check on Jenny," she said, walking out of the room and she pulled her cell out.

Brooke followed closely behind, hissing, "Be careful, you are one step away from becoming a _desperate_ housewife," adding emphasis to the adjective desperate.

The two girls were soon by themselves in the decorated hallway. Peyton made her call to her father, making sure Jenny was getting ready alright. Then she and Brooke proceeded in doing what they do best. Gossip.

"So, do you think Luke and Crystal will last?" While they discussed their friends, Brooke pulled out her initialed_ B _compact and checked her hair.

Peyton nodded. "I think so. Lucas has matured so much since high school. We all have. He really loves Crystal, so I can see them lasting forever."

Brooke grasped Peyton's hand, alarmed. "Oh my God, in six years we will be _thirty_!"

"How tragic," Peyton said sarcastically. "Where did that come from? A little out of thin air, don't you think."

"I was just thinking about those two. Soon they will have kids, and we will be getting older... Damn, can you imagine what it will be like when we are thirty?"

Peyton shrugged. "Well, Jake and I hope to have more kids in the future."

Brooke said gently, "Doesn't that include getting married first?" She was one of those people who definitely wanted to be married awhile before any little ones came along.

Peyton shook her head. "Marriage isn't important to us. Yes, we probably will sometime down the line. But this year? Next? Probably not. Anyways, back to what we will be doing when thirty. Like you said, Luke will have bunches of little kids."

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! I get to be Auntie Brooke times...however many he has."

Peyton laughed at her old friend. "Sure. And I bet you and Nathan will be married and have a kid on the way by then."

Brooke made a face. "You really think so?" The thought of her being pregnant wasn't too appealing. She enjoyed her slender figure, and was a professional at taking advantage of it.

Peyton assured, "You guys are going to last, I promise. Don't you want it to?"

"Of course," Brooke replied in a hurry. "I would love to grow old with him. Its just all so surreal, you know? This year has brought so many changes. Good changes, of course."

"Well, one thing that has definitely changed. Your boyfriend. Nathan is so different then he used to be. He was such a mess just a few short years ago, and now he is in a healthy relationship. He cleaned up his act."

"Peyton, I didn't change that about him. I only got here a year ago. He had done that before I ever returned." Brooke's mind wandered to a year ago. Things were definitely different then. She wasn't even looking to find the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with. She just wanted to get her business up and going. She definitely accomplished many of her goals, and found a new love along the way.

Peyton shook her head. "No, but he has stayed changed. That's the thing. It would have been so easy for him to go back to his old ways, but now he has you. You make him strive to be a better person."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, friend. But I really wasn't trying to be a Haley copycat."

Peyton laughed. She knew what Brooke was talking about. "No, you are definitely not like Haley at _all_."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

The two girls whirled around and came face to face with none other than Haley James. Brooke shot Peyton an annoyed look as they stared at the woman who was looking pretty damn smug.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I got back from vacation and had so many great ones waiting. You guys are just too sweet! Okay, so I know this was a dumb, cliched cliffhanger, but I had to do it. Sorry! But remember, Haley is not so much a threat to their relationship as much as she is to each of them individually. In the next chapter, I hope to bring back Tim. Crazy, right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and pleae leave more great reviews! I love them!_

_LivingintheOCsucks:_ Haha, you may not be getting the full on cat fight, but banter can definitely be expected in the coming chapters! And I am back, so look forward to more updates!

_brathan forever07:_ I love your username! LOL. Yes, Haley sucks. And she is back again, but for how long? And what is her motive this time? Thanks for the review!

_Mony19:_ Glad you are enjoying the Luke/Crystal relationship. I was afraid some readers would want Lucas with an original cast member, but I can't STAND him and peyton, and him and Haley didn't really fit into the story. So I created a new girl for him, and she serves as a friend and confidant to Brooke as well.

_Ababy99:_ Wow, thanks! Loved your long review. Haley has always been in "Haley World", so what can you expect? But I hope to show her softer side soon, though. I don't hate her completely, but she has never and will never be a favorite of mine. Glad you are liking the story, though!

_Cindy:_ Thanks!

_mariel:_ I don't know if I could kill her off. If I kill her, then where is the drama? Thanks for the reviews!

_Agel15:_Yes, the girls are very good friends now. And Nathan is always gonna be that sweetheart! lol. Thanks for the review, happy I made you laugh.

_msCrazy:_ I'm back, so no worries! More chapters should come soon. Glad you liked that one, though!

_karmabellexx:_ Yay! Glad to know I have almost converted you. It took me awhile,l too. I was all about Brucas, but then Brathan caught my attention. But my Brucas-devoted-ness won't change. Lol. Hope you continue to read and review, always excited to know new readers are out there!

_amanda: _Thanks!

_cindy:_ You won't have to wait long, thanks so much for reviewing!

_Okay, you know what to do..._


	17. Meant Something To Me

_**Disclaimer:** (I think I forgot this for a few chapters...) I own no part of **One Tree Hill** or the characters, I simply enjoying telling the stories._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Meant Something to Me

Brooke and Peyton stared at Haley. What the hell was she doing there? Brooke then realized that she was an idiot to think they had seen the last of her.

Haley said, "What? No hello?" She held her arms at her side, holding her purse. She found an odd pleasure in seeing them in this state of surprise.

Something in Brooke snapped, and her attitude turned surly. She snapped, "Did you honestly expect one?"

Haley laughed harshly. "Somehow, no, I didn't. What about you Peyton? Or have I somehow done something to offend you as well?"

Peyton looked at Brooke, tentative. It was true, she and Haley had never had a fight. However, Brooke was Peyton's best friend, and she intended on back Brooke up when needed. Even though Haley had once been a dear friend to her, Brooke was above her in every aspect. She decided to be nice, though, because being a bitch would be Brooke's role. "Hey, Haley. What are you doing here?"

Haley waved a small, square sheet of paper in front of her. Elegant writing was visible. "My best friend is getting married. Why else would I be here?"

"To get Nathan back," Brooke muttered under her breath. Thankfully, Peyton was the only one who heard her. A verbal fight would have ensued if Haley had. Brooke didn't want that, because she had matured and fighting with Haley was the last thing she wanted. She sighed. She was having a really great day, and then Haley just had to come waltzing back in town. She was almost mad at Lucas for not telling him who he invited. But, because it was his wedding day and because Brooke had this horrible soft side all of a sudden, she couldn't stay angry at him.

Haley smiled at them with a sickeningly sugar coated smile. "As much fun as this catch up session has been, I'd like to go find Luke." He was the real reason she had returned. There was no plot behind it, no motive. She was simply here to give her best wishes to Lucas, and nothing more. She had a feeling that convincing Brooke of that was going to be easier said then done.

Before she left, though, Nathan walked up. He didn't notice Haley standing near the exit door. He walked up to Brooke, and linked his arm around her waist. "The priest wants to talk to us. Last minute reminders or something." He didn't realize how stiff she was.

Brooke looked at him, and then her eyes darted to Haley. Nathan followed her them and the baby blues landed on his ex wife. It was almost amusing to see just how surprised he was to see her. His mouth dropped open, but his grip on Brooke tightened for security.

"Haley?" He was definitely not expecting to see her. The last time he saw her, she was boarding a bus back to New York, and now she is standing here in front of him again.

"The one and only," she said, smiling. It was sad, really, at how their view of her had changed. It was never her intent to become the hated one, the friend who ruined everything. But through her various mistakes over the years, that was the alias she had acquired. It saddened her to think that they used to be such wonderful friends, and now all they saw when they looked at her was dislike and betrayal. If they wanted to be cold and distant, she could too. She walked up to the couple, and rested her hand on his shoulder. Brooke's eyes never left that hand. "I'm back for the wedding. Apparently nobody informed you three. Oh, well. Surprises are always much more fun." With that, she disappeared into the sanctuary.

Peyton scoffed, "Has she always had such a pissy attitude?"

Brooke shook her head sadly. "Nope, but I guess that is what fame does to people." She continued to stare at the door in which Haley had just entered.

"Right. Well, I am going..." Peyton trailed off, at a loss for words. "Somewhere else." She didn't want to be in the middle of the coming conversation. Besides, Brooke would tell her all about it later.

Nathan was still not talking, but somehow managed to find his voice. "Was that Haley?"

Despite her newfound upset state and the current circumstances, she had to let a small laugh slip. "Yes, honey. And it is also the twenty first century." He looked at her, snapping out of his daze. "Wake up! You are in your own little zone."

"Sorry." He wrapped his other arm around her and looked down at his girlfriend. "Did she just get here?"

Brooke sighed and nodded, touching her hair to make sure it was still in place after the stressful encounter. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter. Whatever her reasons may be don't mean anything."

"Good, I feel the same way. The priest is still waiting for us, so lets get going." He led her down the hall by the hand. As they went, he thought about what she said. She was right. Haley had every right to be there, and there was no reason to be upset about it.

Brooke was doing the same thing Nathan was, contemplating. "What do you think she wants? Do you think she is really here for Lucas, or does she have ulterior motives?"

He shrugged, and stopped walking. He turned to face her, reaching for her other hand. "You know, I used to know her so well. I could read her like a book. And now... she is a completely different person."

Brooke smiled at her boyfriend sympathetically. "I know what you mean. Lets not let her ruin the night, okay? This night is for Lucas and Crystal."

He lifted and kissed her hand. "You're right." She smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they found the priest.

Half an hour later, the church had begun to increasingly fill up, and the bride was none other than a nervous wreck.

Crystal was fanning herself, having second thoughts. "Maybe its too soon. We have only known each other a few years."

Brooke groaned. She knew Crystal would get cold feet, and she had prepared a pep talk for this. "Are you kidding me? You guys are _perfect_ for each other. Trust me, that means a lot if its coming from Brooke Davis. Crys, you guys are going to grow old together. That's what you want, I know it is. Plus, look at the man you are marrying. He is sweet, kind, a gentleman, and sexy. You couldn't ask for the better husband, and vice versa. Once you see him standing up there, all these thoughts will vanish from your mind, I promise. Look at Nathan and I. We both had tremendous doubts, but we moved past them and now we couldn't be happier. Tomorrow night, you and Luke will be newlyweds, more in love than ever, and have no regrets."

Crystal looked over at her friend gratefully. "Thanks. I needed that talk."

"No problem." Brooke turned her attention back to the mirror. "Do you think my eyes look alright?" She was a pro at multitasking. While assuring Crystal that everything would work out, she found the time to examine her face and makeup.

Peyton sighed. "Yes, Brooke. They look great." This is what they used to do when they were teens. Brooke would doubt some aspect of her face, and Peyton would say it looks fine. It was a routine they were both custom to.

Brooke turned back around, still unsure. She was never great at doing her eye makeup. "I guess. Do you think the eyeliner is too thick?"

Peyton said, "_No._ So, what did Haley have to say?" She couldn't help it, she was curious. Haley was always looking to stir up trouble. Which was weird, because she was nothing like that in high school. Back then, she was the peace keeper between Lucas and Nathan, and Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nothing really. She said she is just here for Lucas. Which is fine. She was her usual rude self to me, and sweet as hell to Nathan. He of course believed every word she said." Brooke remembered her conversation with the girl, and she shuddered. That girl always made her second guess Brooke's relationship with Nathan. Brooke always and would forever wonder what made herself stand out to Nathan. He could just as easily have gone back with Haley. He and Brooke had only been dating about a month when she came back into town the first time, and Brooke knew his past feelings for her had to be close to the surface.

Peyton seemed to be reading Brooke's mind. She and Brooke constantly talked about Nathan and Haley, so she knew her best friend really well. "Brooke, don't worry about it, okay? I really think she is just here for the wedding and nothing more." Brooke smiled appreciatively at her friend. She didn't even have to say anything and Peyton would be there for her.

A few minutes later, Crystal's father poked his head inside the door. "Ready, sweetheart?"

Crystal took a deep breath, and allowed herself to breathe. She could do this. She nodded, and the girls filed out of the room. They started their procession. First went the flower girl, then Peyton.

Brooke started her decent, and was smiling beautifully. She caught Nathan's eye and a shiver shot right down her spine. He always gave her goose bumps. Every time she saw him, she just wanted to melt. Nathan was gazing at her, taking in her exquisite presence. Sometimes he had to convince himself that she actually chose to be with him, when in reality she could literally be with any man she wanted.

As Brooke passed Nathan on the way to her position next to Peyton, she gave him a wink and he returned the gesture with a smile that made her want to die of contentment. She couldn't help but wish the ceremony would hurry up and then she and Nathan could go home and go to bed.

The ceremony passed quickly and uneventfully. Crystal was gorgeous, and she and Lucas were clearly in love. They had each written personal vows, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house as they recited them to each other. Even the priest was overcome with emotion. After they exchanged rings, they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone stood and applauded the newlyweds, who were beaming from ear to ear.

They started their way back down the aisle, and the bridal party followed. Brooke linked arms with her boyfriend, who handed her a handkerchief. She smiled gratefully at him. Weddings always got to her, and yet she always forgot to bring tissues. Not to mention they didn't exactly go with her dress.

As they descended down the aisle, Nathan leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear, "Have I told you yet that you look hot tonight?"

Brooke giggled at the compliment. She tried to keep herself composed because about a hundred or so people were watching her at the moment. "Only a few times. I don't mind hearing it again."

"Well, you look awesome in that dress." He stood straight again, and she looked up at him.

She gave him a simple, "Thank you." One thing she loved about Nathan was the way he complimented her. Peyton called it cheesy, but Brooke thought of it as romantic. Rarely did she date a man who told her how beautiful she looked more than once during the night. It was a nice change, one that she cherished.

The couples and guests made their way to the reception across town. The wedding party was taken in one limo, and the bride and groom of course had their own. The reception was beautifully decorated with silver and white accents. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and a huge white four tiered wedding cake stood in the front of the ballroom. Tables were set up, and a large dance floor was in the center.

Brooke breathed as they walked in, "God, this place is so gorgeous."

Nathan agreed with her. "Yeah, Crystal did a great job picking stuff out."

Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and led him to a table. "Here, Jake and Peyton can sit here with us." They set their stuff down and then looked around for people they knew. Crystal's family was definitely 'up' on the social class, because they had many, many guests. Brooke recognized hardly anyone as they entered the grand room. She wondered if that many people would go to _her_ wedding. Not that she was having one any time soon.

Karen walked up to them with her husband, Andy. "Brooke, you got here fast."

"Yeah, the limo came right over. I love your dress," she gushed. She would have told her at the wedding ceremony, but they barely had the chance to talk to each other.

Karen blushed. "Thank you. When will Lucas get here, do you know?"

Brooke shook her head. "They were going to change, and then they would be here. That is about all they told me."

Andy and Karen went to find a table and then to talk to Crystal's parents. Brooke and Nathan were commenting on the wedding and its highlights when Haley walked up with her date. He wasn't too bad looking, but he seemed bored.

"Nathan, Brooke. I want you to meet someone." She gestured towards the young man standing next to her. "This is Ryan Carlile. Ryan, this is Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled politely at them. "Nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, Haley..." Brooke knew she was being extremely rude, but she honestly didn't care. That night she just wanted to have fun, and Haley sometimes had a tendency to make sure that didn't happen.

Haley ignored Brooke and turned to Nathan, who was looking Ryan up and down. "Nathan?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Ryan, hello." He stuck his hand out and Ryan accepted. The two men kept looking at each other, which completely annoyed Brooke. She lightly pinched Nathan's side, jolting him out of his little daze. "We'll see you guys later." He led Brooke off to the side. "What?" He asked, agitated.

"Why did you keep looking at Haley and Ryan like that?" She demanded. "Are you jealous?" The look Nathan gave Ryan kept replaying in the back of her mind, and it just irritated the hell out of her.

"Brooke, come on." He gently took her hand, and caressed her shoulders. "I don't care about them." And that was the truth. He figured Ryan was an unknown musician, and Haley's reps wanted to help get him 'out there'.

She realized she was being a paranoid, jealous girlfriend, and she had always hated girls like that. Her face softened, and she apologized, "I know, I'm sorry. I guess having Haley back is just a little nerve-racking, you know?"

"I know," he said, pulling her close and rubbing her back. "Lets just enjoy the evening, okay? She isn't back to cause trouble or anything. She is just here for Lucas, the same reason we are."

Brooke nodded, burrowing her face in his tux. "Okay," she whispered.

The two were talking with Jake and Peyton half an hour later. Jenny was in her pink dress, looking prettier than ever. She was busy explaining to Nathan about finding the ribbon in her hair to match the color or her dress. She was sitting in his lap, toying with the tie on his tux.

"See, we had to go to _four_ different ribbon stores. It took forever, and Mommy kept saying a bad word." Brooke loved watching her talk. It was too adorable, and she seemed so serious about whatever she was saying.

This little comment amused Nathan, and it intrigued him to ask, "What bad word?" He had a feeling this wouldn't go over too well with her mother, and he was right. But it was wroth a shot.

Peyton quickly exclaimed, "Nathan! Jenny, remember how we don't repeat the words Mommy or Daddy say?" She was stern, but she was mostly glaring at Nathan. Brooke was sitting next to them, trying not to laugh. Nathan was a rookie when it came to kids, and it was always entertaining when he and Jenny got together and had their little talks.

Nathan rolled his eyes. The entire time he had known her, she had been somewhat uptight. When it came to Jenny, she was worse than usual. "Jeez, Peyton. Cut the attitude. Anyways, Jenny... you were talking about the ribbons. I didn't even know they _had _four different stores just for ribbons."

Jenny gave him a solemn nod. "Oh, yeah. They have bunches." She looked across the dance floor and saw a few couples dancing. "Ooh, I wanna dance!" She squealed, bubbling over with excitement. The whole evening had been a new experience for the young girl, and it just kept getting better.

Nathan set her down, and stood next to her. He held out his hand. "Want to dance, Jen?" She happily accepted and they made their way to the floor.

Brooke smiled at she watched them go. Peyton sat next to her, with Jake across the table eating. "Hopefully he won't teach her any dirty dance moves."

Brooke said, "Oh, no. He saves those for me." She grinned suggestively.

"Oh..!" Peyton gave her friend a light shrug. "No details, please." Together they sat and watched Nathan whirl Jenny around the dance floor, with her feet comfortably on top of his. She couldn't help but admit that he was going to make a great dad someday.

Brooke looked across the ballroom, and saw a familiar face. "Oh my God. Is that Tim!" Peyton looked in the direction Brooke was looking.

"Damn, it is." Tim happened to be looking their way, and they waved him over. Peyton leaned into Brooke and whispered quietly, "He hasn't changed." She was referring to his attire. He had on jeans, and a nice shirt which looked as though it hadn't been ironed...ever.

He walked up to them, and Brooke and Peyton took their turns hugging him. He shook hands with Jake. "Man, its good to see ya'll."

Brooke smiled. "Same here. I haven't seen you since last year." He and Nathan had slowly lost touch with each other, the two friends were headed on different paths. Nathan was getting more and more serious with Brooke, and Tim was the same wild, party guy he always had been. Obviously, he still was.

He grinned. "Yeah, me and my boys live down in Florida now. Damn, there are some hot women down south." He looked around the room. "Speaking of which... look at that fine person right there."

Brooke and Peyton both followed his gaze. He was talking about a women their age. Her hair was long, dark, and wavy. Her hand held a wine glass and she was laughing at something Karen had just said. She turned around and they saw that he was speaking of Haley James.

Brooke almost groaned out loud. "Tim, you know her!"

He shook his head. "Oh, no. I would know if I knew her, and I definitely don't know _her_." He seemed to be in a trance.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Tim, that is Haley James. Remember, Nathan's ex?"

Tim's eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost choked on the wine he was gradually drinking. "No way in hell." She walked closer towards them, chatting with Karen. "Damn it _is_ her."

"Imagine that," Brooke said sarcastically.

Jake was laughing at Tim. "Dude, you have had way too much to drink tonight." Tim thought about protesting, but was not up for lying that night. He merely shrugged and went to find Lucas.

Brooke turned back to Peyton. "Okay, this night is just weird. First Haley comes back, and then Tim decides she is hot? Is it just me, or is everything about tonight strange?"

Peyton watched as Nathan twirled Jenny in the air, making her burst into fits of laughter. "No, its definitely strange."

* * *

_Author's Note: I am really lacking on the updates and I'm so sorry! I had to go out of town, but don't worry I got you a long chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it, I brought Tim back... and Haley. But don't worry too much about her. Sadly, only one more chapter to go. I have had so much fun writing this, and reading all the awesome reviews that I hate to end it. But if a new idea or something strikes me, then a sequel might be in the works. Until then, enjoy this chapter and the next one, which I should have up soon. _

_brookenlucas12:_ Wow, its so cool that you reviewed for me because I read all of your fics! I try to review as much as possible... Sorry, just had to let you know that I think your fics are awesome! Thanks for the review, and yes, you got it. She is back simply for Lucas. If she happens to piss some people off in the process, well... LOL thanks for the sweet review!

_Allie:_ WOW thanks so much for the ultra long review! I can't login a bunch too, so don't worry about it. Your review just made my day. I too am a sucker for Nathan and Peyton, however I find him and Brooke interesting. I'm glad my writing is okay, I'm always wary as to whether or not I should post. I agree, tutorgirl and tutorwife are two different people, it seems. I could stomach the old Haley, I mean, who couldn't help but root for her and Nate? But yeah, I hope they don't get back together. All though I _love_ Brucas, Brathan would be hot! Thanks again for the review, its great that you took the time to write it! Hope you like this chapter, I sort of redeem Haley... kind of.

_Ababy99:_ Oh, but I like the babble! Thanks for the sweet review, but unfortunately this story will be ending soon... I was running out of ideas. **However,**I am trying to think of a good plot that involves little Brookes and little Nathans... not so sure on how that one will play out, but who knows?

_msCrazy:_ Its all good, I think I spend half my time on this computer either here or at fanforum. Glad to know this story gets some people excited, because _that_ gets me excited! As always, thanks!

_Mony19:_ Apparently she doesn't. But its okay, she isn't back to break anyone up. I like the old Haley, so I tried showing that side a little more today. The old Haley really was sweet, and she hated confrontations, so I guess I wanted that to come out in this chapter. Brooke and Peyton's friendship has been interesting to write, because there is _so much history_. Its just unbelievable. But in the end, they have always been there for each other, right?

_hot4adambrody:_ Its odd, because I don't like cliffhangers either, but as an author I use them all the time! I guess I just get paranoid that people won't come back to keep reading. Thanks for the review, here's the next update!

_Dee:_ This story has attracted many new Brathan fans, and I feel proud. LOL. I understand not remembering the motives from each fiction! Totally understand. In _this_ fic, Peyton doesn't **not** like Haley. True, Haley never did anything to her directly. However, she upset Brooke and Brooke comes before Haley on Peyton's list. I tried to incorporate the answer to your question in this chapter, so maybe that explained it more. Peyton has never been down right rude to the former Mrs. Scott, but she isn't welcoming her with open arms, either. Hope that cleared some things up!

_LivingintheOCsucks:_ Thanks!

_Cindy:_ Okay, I will try. Glad you like it!

_Now review... please!_


	18. Last Promise

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH or the characters. _

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Last Promise

An hour later, the reception was extremely crowded and Lucas and Crystal were dancing up a storm. They had danced all the formal dances first, and were now just celebrating their marriage. They mainly stayed secluded from everyone else, and just held each other. Brooke loved it; she thought it was so sweet. Brooke and Nathan were also dancing. That was one thing they excelled at; they had since high school. Whether it was fast or slow, they knew how to dance. Brooke secretly enjoyed the slower numbers, because she loved the feeling with Nathan's arms wrapped around. She felt loved, safe, and so many more things. She smiled to herself as she tightened her grip.

Soon, the cake was cut and the reception slowed down. Brooke was getting hot, so she went to the bathroom to clean herself up a little. She was reapplying her eye liner when the door opened. She saw Haley's reflection in the mirror and groaned.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tired, perturbed voice. Haley just absolutely refused to leave them alone, and it was quite frankly getting old.

Haley sighed. "It's a public bathroom, Brooke," she plainly pointed out.

"Yeah, except people like you aren't invited." Though she meant it to sound harsh, it came out weakly. Her exhaustion and irritation was audible.

Haley was tired of the constant arguing and banter that went on between them. "Brooke, I just want to talk. Not fight, not argue, not insult. Just talk." She glanced at her warily, wondering if she would agree.

Brooke paused, thinking over the request. She decided it couldn't hurt, and motioned for Haley to follow, and they sat in the chair outside the rest rooms. Dishing it out in the rest room didn't exactly thrill her. "I'm listening."

Haley was relieved that she was at least willing to hear her out. "Thanks. I am so sick of this, Brooke. Each time I have come back in town, you and I have had it out with each other. I don't want that. I know you don't, either. A long time ago, you once told me that it was easier for a person to be a bitch than show the softer side of a person. Trust me, I understand where you are coming from. So many times, I have just wanted to bitch someone out. Which, by the way, is not something I normally do. To be honest, you are the only person I have argued this much with. But, you and I used to be so close, and I hate how things are now."

Brooke toyed with the lace of her dress. "Yeah, but things change. People change. You went on tour with Chris."

"Yes, I did. I regret that now. I don't regret my fame, because I love my music. Its practically all I have left. But I regret leaving Nathan. If I could, I would go back and change everything. I can't, and because of that, I want to fix things. I am not stupid. I made some stupid mistakes, and I realize things will never be the same with us, Brooke."

Brooke nodded. "You are right, things won't be the same. You left all of us, Haley. Not just Nathan. And at the time, I supported you. I thought it was great that you were going for your dream. I just thought the way you were going about it was wrong. Now I see that it was a selfish act, one that cost you friendships and your marriage." She almost regretted the bitterness that was in her tone. She decided to try and soften it. "I know you lost a lot of things, and I feel for you for that."

Haley stared at Brooke. They were actually holding a civil conversation, their first in over six years. And though she hated to admit it, she knew what Brooke was saying was true.

Brooke continued, "I will never understand how you left Nathan like that. He is just such an amazing guy. He would do anything for me, and he makes me feel so safe. How could you leave a guy who loved you that much, and who would go to the end of the world to protect you?" Brooke cut herself off, and tried not to let a tear slip as she continued her speech. Just talking about her boyfriend got her emotional, because she cherished him so much. "Every time someone mentions you, and especially when we see you, I get so scared and paranoid. I just think, 'What if he goes back to her?' You won his heart six years ago, you could easily win it again." She tried as hard as possible to keep herself composed, but her eyes still glossed over with tears, and she said in a broken voice, "I love him so much, Haley. But I still think to myself, what if that's not enough? What if I'm not enough? And it kills me, every time I see you and him together. Granted, that is not very often, but still. I know its crazy."

Haley watched Brooke in amazement. She really did love Nathan. Haley felt for her in a way. Yes, she had wanted Nathan back, but after she had returned last Christmas, she realized she wasn't in love with Nathan anymore. She had just wanted to see if they still had 'it'. Haley had come to the conclusion that she and Nathan were never meant to be. They had been high school sweethearts, just two stupid kids who thought they knew what love was.

Haley reached over and touched Brooke's arm. Brooke looked up in surprise. "Its not crazy," she assured Brooke sincerely. "Its love." Brooke looked at her quizzically, and Haley explained, "As weird as it sounds, I am happy for Nathan. I'm glad he found someone. I treated him horribly, and if he is happy with you, then I am happy. It may take you awhile to believe me, but I hope you do. I am not all that different then I was seven years ago. I am still nice, as strange as that sounds." She swallowed hard as she repeated these words, and she dearly hoped her old friend would believe her.

Brooke smiled, setting Haley's mind at ease. "You aren't so bad, Tutorgirl." It was Haley's turn to hold a look of surprise. She hadn't heard the name 'tutorgirl' in years. The two girls exchanged a smile, as some sign of closure on this insane chapter of their lives. The old friends would never actually be friends again, and somewhere deep down they both knew that. However, this new friendship was something they could both hold close, and know there are no more angry emotions kept inside.

Haley stood up, and Brooke stood with her. "I better go find my date. Thanks for talking with me."

Brooke hesitated, but leaned in and hugged Haley. "No problem." Haley showed her dimples one last time before she walked back into the ballroom in search of Ryan. Brooke smoothed her dress out, making sure she hadn't wrinkled it during their talk.

"Ahem." Brooke whipped around at the sound of Nathan's voice. He was standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He had a look on his face that told Brooke to investigate.

Brooke walked up to him cautiously, and asked, "How long have you been standing there?" She had confided some personal things to Haley, things that she had never told Nathan.

Nathan smiled, and dropped his hands to his sides. He stood close to her, holding onto her. "Long enough to hear what you said to her. Brooke, you are _more_ than enough. Don't ever think that, okay?" She looked off to the side, refusing to meet his intent stare. He took his hands, and held her face. He gently turned it upward towards him, and their eyes locked into each other's. "Dammit I love you so much. You will never know just how much. I have been working my ass off so that you believe me when I say I would never choose Haley over you, and I will continue to do that. I refuse to let you go." He wished with all his heart that she would realize that Haley was simply a high school sweetheart, and Brooke was his future.

Tears were sliding down Brooke's face as he recited his profession. "Nate, I believe you. I told you before that I believed you. We can now officially put Haley behind us. She has moved on, just as you have. I will admit, I was a little worried about you wanting her again. But I was mainly nervous of her motives. I'm not anymore. I am not saying we will be friends again, but at least now we have a better understanding of each other."

Nathan was tired of talking and he pulled her into a deep, savoring kiss. She smiled into his lips, and their heads were bent together. After a few more long, sweet kisses, he said, "Brooke, don't think I'm moving too fast here, okay?" She looked at him expectantly. "You know I love you, and I know that you love me. We have been together roughly nine months. I know that isn't very long, but what would you say about moving in together?" He let out a breath he's been holding, but he was quick to back up in request, "Only if you think its okay, of course. I know its moving really fast, so I completely understand if you don't want to."

Brooke silenced him with a seductive kiss. "Shut up," she whispered to him. "Of course I want to move in with you. I was just waiting for you to ask me."

He laughed. "Always traditional, huh?" She giggled, nodding. He held her closer than he had been before, if that was even possible. He spoke into her ear in that voice that makes her go weak in the knees, "What do you say we go back and dance?"

She looked up at him. "I say that's a great idea." Hand in hand, the two made their way back inside.

Hours later, it was after midnight and the night was winding down. Lucas and Crystal had just left to go back to their hotel, and everyone else was getting tired. Many of the guests had followed the bride and groom's lead.

Jenny was one who was obviously tired. She was curled up and sound asleep against Nathan's shoulder. She had been for a while. After she tired of dancing, she crawled up in his lap, expecting to have long discussions of how she did her hair, but she soon fell asleep. He didn't mind, and he was absentmindedly rubbing the little girl's back. Brooke and Peyton watched this from across the room.

Peyton nudged Brooke. "He is going to be _begging_ you for kids."

Brooke laughed, shaking her head. "Not yet. We have to get married first."

"You are moving in together, so I'm pretty sure marriage is just around the corner." Brooke simply shrugged at her friend's words, lost in her own thoughts.

Jake walked up to them, and said, "Thanks for holding her. You didn't have to." He gently lifted the sleeping girl from Nathan's arms, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and snuggled back to sleep.

"No problem." Brooke walked up, and she allowed Nathan to wrap his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. "We're about to take off as well."

Peyton walked up holding their things, and she gave Brooke a hug. "Drive safe, okay?"

"Always," Brooke smiled. She and Nathan watched as the two left with their slumbering child. Brooke yawned. The caterers were all busy cleaning up, and there were very few people left. Karen and Andy had long since left. "Ready to go?"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, come on." He wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and he led her towards the door. They were making their way down the steps of the beautiful building when they saw Haley standing off to the side, shivering in her dress.

Brooke and Nathan exchanged a look, and Nathan shrugged. Brooke called out, "Haley." Haley turned around and looked at them. "You okay?" Inside, Brooke was kicking herself. She had turned into such a nice person it scared her sometimes.

Haley smiled politely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for a ride."

Nathan looked at her curiously. "What happened to your date?"

Haley's cheeks reddened and turned a deep crimson color. "Um, we kind of had a fight... Anyways, he left." She rubbed her shoulders, trying to sneer away from the cold.

"He left?" Brooke repeated. By this time the pair was in front of Haley. Brooke couldn't believe someone would leave their date after one fight. Talk about being a jerk.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to go back to the hotel, and I didn't, so he left. There was more than that, but that is the premise."

Nathan looked around. "Is he coming back?"

Haley let out a scornful laugh. "Yeah, right. I called a cab."

Brooke couldn't believe she was about to say this. "Tree Hill cabs are ridiculous. They take forever, especially this late on a Saturday night. We can take you to the hotel."

Nathan instantly looked down at his girlfriend, and she merely shrugged. She would feel bad if they just left her standing there. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, come on. No use standing out here forever."

Haley protested, "No, I would never ask you..."

Brooke cut her off, "You aren't asking. We are offering. But if you don't come now, I might change my mind."

Haley grinned. "Thanks." She followed them out to Nathan's parked car. They drove her to the hotel, and she graciously thanked them.

Brooke smiled back at her. "No problem. See you around." They waited until she got inside before heading back to Brooke's apartment.

On the way home, Nathan snuck looks over at Brooke. "That was nice of you."

She looked his way. "I know. I just sort of felt bad, you know? She was just standing there by herself. Whatever, its done and over with." He reached over and grabbed her hand. He gave it a squeeze, making her smile expand. She said invitingly, "You're staying the night, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. Unless you don't want me to..." He trailed off, and she glared at him in a teasing manner. He chuckled at the look on her face.

"Shut up, you know I want you to. And just what are you laughing at?" A pout was beginning to make a permanent home for itself on her face.

He glanced over at her, and gave her hand a slight tug. "You. You know you are really adorable when you get that look on your face, right?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she said haughtily, "What look?"

He laughed at her latest expression. "That one. I'm not saying its bad. I think its hot."

She leaned back in her seat and rolled her eyes. "Fine. This has been a long day."

"Yeah, the longest part was waiting for _you_ to get ready," he retorted. She knew he wasn't mad because he was smiling.

"Well, was it worth it?" She smiled coyly at him, rubbing her thumb on the back on his hand.

They were stopped at a light, and he took the opportunity and reached over and kissed her. "Absolutely," he promised. She smiled in contentment, and looked out her window.

She thought about their conversation from earlier. Pretty soon he would be staying over every night because he was moving in. She was excited, because it was the next big chapter of her life. When she was in high school, she dreaded the future. No more fun parties, no more of daddy's money. Now, she anticipated and looked forward to what was ahead. She couldn't wait to see where their relationship went from there. It was solid, and held a wonderful, realistic future.

They soon arrived at her apartment, and he came around to open her door. She flashed him a winning smile, and they walked inside. Audrey was stirred awake, but didn't even bother getting up from her spot on the chair.

Brooke smiled at her dog. "Hey, Aud. Did ya miss us?" She leaned over and petted her, and the dog promptly went back to sleep. Brooke turned to Nathan. "Hang on a sec, I'm going to change."

He grinned, and walked closer to her. "How about I help you?" His voice was extremely suggestive, and it made Brooke's insides tingle. He always seemed to have the ability to do that.

"Mr Scott, are you being dirty?" He started kissing her neck, making a trail of kisses all the way up to her patient lips.

"Yes," he murmured in her ear. She sighed with happiness at the feel of his breath on her skin. "Come on," he said, leading her into her room.

"Coming, coming," she said. It had been a long night, but she knew it was worth it. The best part was that she got to end it with Nathan, the man she loved and knew would always be there if she needed him.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Its finally finished! I just want to take the time and thank each and every one of my readers and reviewers. You guys are just so amazing, I love all of you! This story was so much fun to write, but challenging since I usually stick to Brooke/Lucas fics. Actually, that is what my next fic is. Its called _Daddy Come Home_ and it is brucas, but hopefully you guys will give it a chance! I hope to have chapter one up sometime this week or next. Also, I am trying desperately to think of some more ideas for either a Brathan fic, or a sequel to this one. Neither are in the works, but I would love to do another one.

_mwaaah-'x':_ Here you go!

_BrookenLucas:_ Sadly, this was the last one. Did ya like it? Hope so! Only a little bit of Nathan/Jenny, but I think it was sweet.

_kaos2405:_ lol thanks!

_Ababy99:_ I will miss it too! As I said, it was just a blast to write. I hope to do more soon, too. Thanks so much for each of your dedicated reviews, I loved all of them!

_msCrazy:_ Thanks! Glad you liked it.

_cindy:_ Well, your imagination can have fun with the marriage part! So happy you love it! Thanks for the review!

_AmericanBaby:_ Yay, someone else who doesn't necessarily like them. Proud to know I can write that well, lol! Hope you keep reading Brathan fics, every one of them are just awesome!

_Agel15:_ Yes, I wanted to somewhat redeem Haley. I think I justified her relationship with Nathan and Brooke though. Here's the last update (tear!) but I just wanted to thank you because (as with a bunch of reviewers!) you have reviewed (i think) every chapter, and it means so much!

_brathanfan:_ Thanks!

**_Okay, now for one final time please review and let me know all your thoughts on not only this chapter, but this story. And again, THANK YOU!_**


End file.
